


The Art of Sharing

by pikajo14



Series: Sharing for Dummies [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Awkward Romance, Creampie, F/M, Genderbending, Multi, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Romance, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-11-21 23:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11368161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikajo14/pseuds/pikajo14
Summary: Every male saiyan takes two mates, as a saiyan prince Vegeta knows this too well. One of those 3 year stories, but with a twist. Female Yamcha.





	1. Chapter 1

Yamcha sighed. She had been living with Bulma for years and there had never been a problem. They really had the ideal life at Capsule Corp. She didn’t have to work. She didn’t have responsibilities. She could work out when she wanted and could get whatever she wanted from the kitchen.

But now she wasn’t so sure about living here. “Why did you offer Vegeta a place to stay again?” Yamcha asked as they sunbathed outside.

Bulma giggled. “He needed a place to go and I couldn’t just let him roam around Earth. This way we can keep an eye on him.”

Yamcha rolled her eyes. “But why do we have to do it? Goku can easily look after him.”

Bulma giggled again. “It’s not all bad. I mean, have you seen that body of his?”

Yamcha wanted to roll her eyes again. Of course Bulma would be thinking about that. “Like Vegeta would “lower himself” to that.”

Bulma frowned. “I don’t know about that. He looks really lonely.”

Yamcha shook her head. “You know that’s the way he likes it. He’s not one of these business guys that you can just wrap around your finger.”

Bulma blushed. “I don’t do anything with those guys.”

Yamcha again rolled her eyes. “Whatever, you just can’t have him and you know it.”

Bulma made to laugh. “Says the girl that’s still a virgin.”

Yamcha turned red. “I don’t see how that relates to anything.”

“You really are way too innocent, Yamcha. You need to get out and try to talk to some guys that aren’t our friends,” Bulma stated.

“Why?” Yamcha said, slightly terrified at the idea.

“You aren’t interested in Krillin or Tien are you?” Bulma asked.

Yamcha shook her head. “No, they’re just my friends.”

“Are you sure that you don’t like any of them?” Bulma said, looking bored. She was used to this with Yamcha. “You didn’t even find Goku to be attractive?”

Yamcha shook her head. “I knew him when he was a kid. That’s just weird.”

Bulma rolled her eyes. “You do have to like someone.” Bulma still couldn’t believe it. Yamcha was the same age as Bulma. She just didn’t understand it.

Before Yamcha could answer, Vegeta walked out of the gravity room in that same pair of short workout shorts of his. Yamcha made herself look away. She couldn’t stand Vegeta and wouldn’t be caught dead looking at him. Even if he did have the body of a god. That was one of the reasons she couldn’t talk to him. She got all tongue tied.

But that was normal for Yamcha. She used to have the same reaction to Tien when they were younger, but after being on the same team as him, it was almost like he was her brother. She never had that reaction to Krillin, but he was a child just like Goku had been when they had met. She just couldn’t see those three as anything other than friends or brothers.

Yamcha could hear the saiyan prince as he got close and cringed. She really didn’t want to listen to him right now.

“Hey, Banshee! Your stupid machine’s broken again! Fix it!” Vegeta shouted.

Bulma no longer looked pleased to see Vegeta. Instead, it looked like she wanted to ring his neck. “Is that all you can think about, you bastard?!”

Yamcha rolled her eyes. She didn’t want any part of this. There were more important things that they all needed to worry about.

Her mind flashed back to that day, the day when those boys from the future came. From the way they acted, the two had to be related, but they never said who they were. They only came with their warning for the future and left.

“Looks like the weakling’s given up,” Vegeta smirked at her. She hadn’t been paying attention. Bulma must have stormed off.

Yamcha turned red and made to walk away from him without a word. But the saiyan only smirked as he blocked her way.

“Are you going to say anything or are you going to run away with your tail between your legs again?” Vegeta said, clearly enjoying himself.

He had backed her into a wall and was practically pinning her there. Yamcha let out a squeak. She knew that Vegeta had no interest in her. This was all a game to him. But that didn’t stop the fear that was going down her spine.

His face came within an inch of hers and for some reason she began to mentally prepare herself for the kiss.

He chuckled, blew in her face, then backed away from her, all the while laughing at her. “Like I would touch a weak little human like you.” Even as he said this, he looked over her body. She didn’t forget that they had been sun bathing. Her body was practically exposed to him in that bikini that Bulma had given her. The light pink color wasn’t her favorite color, but it served its purpose. Now she really hated Bulma for giving her the thing. It was practically the same color as her skin.

Sure, Yamcha had a nice figure. It came from working out and training. But that came at a price. Her boobs weren’t as big or perky as Bulma’s. Nor did she have a nice ass either.

Vegeta ogled her again. Yamcha tried to glare at him, but it only made her look like a sad puppy. “Do you have anything to say to me, Weakling?”

She turned red as she got angrier. “YOU’RE SUCH A JERK!”

Vegeta stared at her. “So you can talk. I thought you were a mute.” She glared at him again. “I thought that death had silenced you,” the Saiyan Prince smirked.

“You…you’re…” She stuttered.

Vegeta grinned at her. “What kind of warrior stutters like a little mouse? Why do you even try?” She looked at him in anger. “I bet that the Banshee can throw a better punch than you can.”

SMACK! Yamcha froze as she looked at the red mark she had left on Vegeta’s face.

He glared at her then grabbed her hand. “I don’t think that was wise, Girly.”

She backed up again as he made to pin her against the house again. She squealed and tried to move away from him, only to look directly in those eyes. His eyes bored into hers and she felt something different as she stared at them. Her fear was fading from her. There was a fire in those eyes. A fire that was starting to make her feel hot.

His face moved forward, almost like a snake stocking his prey. She could only look on at him, as if in a trance.

Suddenly, he pulled away from her, leaving her cold against the wall.

“I fixed your machine, Your Majesty!” Bulma said returning from the gravity room. Vegeta glared at Bulma before leaving to train again. “I swear; he’s so ungrateful.”

Yamcha didn’t say anything. She was still trying to process what had just happened. What was Vegeta going to do to her? Why didn’t he try and kill her?

“Yamcha?” Bulma asked, making Yamcha jump. “Are you okay? You look a little out of it.”

Yamcha turned red. “I…I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?” Bulma asked.

“Yeah.” Yamcha looked away from Bulma. “I think I’m going to go train in the gym for a while.”

Bulma looked confused, then shrugged. “Okay, if that’s what you want. I’m going to get a few more rays in.”

Yamcha took her chance and left. She didn’t want Bulma catching on to what had just happened. She really didn’t want to talk about Vegeta right now.

As she made her way to the gym, she still couldn’t shake the memory away. She just had too many questions.

Finally, she shrugged. “Maybe I imagined that.” That had to be it. There was no way that the arrogant saiyan prince would be interested in her. There was nothing special about her. She wasn’t beautiful. No man would ever be interested in her anyway. They all just became like family and she was still too terrified of most of them.

She walked over to a small locker in the gym and grabbed her workout clothes. She just needed a good workout. Then she could forget all of this.

* * *

 

Bulma sighed to herself. She didn’t know why Yamcha had left like that. Yamcha didn’t seem to be acting like herself.

Bulma knew why. It was because she had left Yamcha alone with Vegeta and she knew that there was nothing but bad blood there.

She looked up at the sky as the sun beat down on her. She really had no choice. The androids were a real threat and they needed all of the help they could get. They needed Vegeta.

Bulma stared at the gravity room as it hummed. The man may be arrogant and selfish, but he was persistent. Bulma had never seen a man so motivated in her life. Sure, Goku and the guys liked to fight, but they didn’t train like Vegeta did. It was like Vegeta was putting his all into everything. He had a goal and he wasn’t going to stop until he reached it. Bulma couldn’t help but admire that.

Bulma sighed again. If only she could get Yamcha to train that much. Yamcha looked like she still wanted to go after the androids, but her friend barely trained. It was like Yamcha wasn’t really taking the crisis seriously. Part of her wanted to ask Yamcha if her fighting days were over.

Yamcha had always been at that back of the pack anyway and Bulma cringed at the thought of Yamcha training alone with Roshi, but Yamcha never really seemed to complain about that.

At the same time, Bulma just didn’t understand why Tien was never an option for Yamcha. Tien and Yamcha had become close, but in the end Tien she just claimed he was like a sibling. And with Goku married to Chichi and Krillin out dating, the idea of Yamcha ever settling down seemed impossible.

Bulma thought about setting Yamcha up, but that wouldn’t work. Yamcha would never agree to go on a blind date. Yamcha would be too scared to even talk to a man, let alone go to dinner or a movie with one.

Bulma just shook her head and looked over at the gravity room again. Maybe she should just focus on herself right now. Besides, she really wanted to know what Vegeta could do. If what Chichi said about Goku was correct, Bulma couldn’t wait to get the saiyan prince to sleep with her. Even if he was an asshole, she would take one night of pleasure from him any day.

* * *

 

Vegeta smirked to himself as he punched the air. He was still a little surprised. He didn’t think that the Weakling had it in her. It showed that she had something wild waiting within her.

Those eyes, Vegeta knew that look all too well. The Weakling wanted him. Her lust was quite clear, even if she didn’t even know it.

Then there was the Banshee. The woman that fixed this machine of his clearly wanted him and didn’t even try to hide it.

Vegeta grinned. It had been a while since his last sexual encounter. The idea of taking such a vulgar woman like the Banshee was exciting. She looked like the experienced type. It wouldn’t be her first time, nor would it be her last.

Vegeta’s thoughts went to the Weakling. His grin became more sinister. There was no way that the Weakling wasn’t a virgin. She ran from men far too much to have ever shared a bed with one. But the Weakling had wants and needs. And clearly, she had him on her mind.

It wouldn’t take much. He could easily get into her pants. Just like the Banshee, she would be shouting his name as he pounded into her.

Vegeta punched the wall as a twisted idea entered his head. He just needed a way to get the two of them alone. Then he could seduce them at his leisure. 

He looked out the window to find the Banshee staring at the gravity room. She usually went to her lab at night.

Vegeta smirked darkly. It looked like he was going to get what he wanted sooner than he thought. He could easily go to the Banshee.

The Weakling on the other hand, would come to him. He was sure of it.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Yamcha looked around the gym one last time before leaving. She had only worked out for a couple of hours, but she was in no rush. She already knew that she stood no chance against the androids.

She walked down the hall, lost in her thoughts. She really was useless. Every time she tried something, she failed. Maybe she should just retire from fighting and try to focus on other things. But what could she focus on instead? She didn’t know where to start. Everyone had something to aim for, while her friends all had something to look forward to. Goku was Earth’s hero, Tien had won the tournament once, Krillin was leaps and bounds ahead of her, Bulma was the CEO of one of the largest companies in the world, even that rogue Vegeta was focused on his goal of becoming a super saiyan, what was she even doing?

Tears were beginning to fall from her eyes. She was weak. It was just as Vegeta said. She stared down at the floor so she could hide her gaze from anyone. She didn’t need to upset them.

Suddenly, she ran into something and was forced to look up quickly. The last person she had ever hoped to see was standing in front of her. He glared at her. “What kind of warrior cries?” She looked away from him, while trying to turn around. She didn’t need to be ridiculed. She was doing that enough on her own.

As she tried to walk away, a hand reached out and grabbed her arm. She tried to pull from his grasp, but his grip was far too strong. She turned back to glare at him. “What is your deal?!” she snapped, making him pin her against the wall.

His eyes lit up. “You still haven’t answered my question.”

She continued to glare at him. “I’m not a warrior!” she snapped up at him.

He looked her straight in the eye. “Then what are you?”

She felt hot, like his eyes were burning into her. His eyes were serious, but there was no anger there. Instead, the fire was something else. She felt his hands move up her arms slowly, leaving a tingling sensation behind them. Her heart was beating out of her chest as he stalked her again. Her breathing was becoming shallow as it appeared that he was moving closer to her. Her eyes began to shut as his lips grazed hers.

She didn’t know what to do. She had never kissed anyone before, so she just stood there frozen in shock. Why was Vegeta of all people doing this?

His lips were firm against hers as he moved one hand down to grab her waist. He almost smirked as he felt the muscle on her. It was certainly welcoming, even if her lips weren’t.

He pulled away from her and stared at her. “Try moving your lips.”

She made to tell him off as he dove back in. This time he came down as her lips were moving, forcing her to get a feel for such a thing. She felt dizzy, her body felt all tingly. His lips were still moving softly against hers. She didn’t think as she gave in to him, finally kissing him back.

Vegeta mentally cheered. He had won this round. It wouldn’t take long for him to claim his prize. Before he knew it, she was kissing him back with vigor, which was to his liking.

Yamcha’s mind felt like it had disconnected from her body. The prince wasn’t just kissing her anymore. He was grabbing onto her ass, pulling her closer to him. She felt him pull back, but it was only so he could run his tongue across her bottom lip. She felt a funny feeling from down below. “You want me,” he whispered.

She wanted to shake her head. She didn’t need to be doing these things with this monster. But as he placed his knee between her legs then began to move it against her womanhood, she could only hold onto him. He finally smirked at her as she let out a sound that she had never made before.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Vegeta grinned, making her heart skip a beat. He leaned down into her neck, nipping at her skin.

She couldn’t help herself as she clung to him. Millions of thoughts were going through her mind. Why was he doing this? He hated her. But he was kissing her, touching her, and even suggesting sex, she was just so very confused by his actions. “Vegeta…”

He let out a grunt as he continued to lap at her neck. His hands were memorizing the body against him. Her body felt better than he expected. She did work out after all. “Yes?” He answered, grinning to himself.

Her mind was becoming cloudy. “Stop.” She didn’t know if she could go through with this. She just couldn’t give herself to a man that was this heartless.

Vegeta froze and pulled off of her. “What?” He couldn’t believe this. She was really saying no to him.

She slid down the wall without his support, but didn’t look at him. “This is wrong.”

Vegeta couldn’t believe this. He was sure that he had this in the bag. But here she was denying him. He growled then moved away from her. “What else should I expect from a Weakling like you?!”

Yamcha turned red as she looked up at him. “You really are a scumbag!”

Vegeta looked down at her. This was new. The Weakling rarely spoke, but now it looked like she had plenty to say. Not that he minded. He probably pushed her too far. She was new to this; he had to keep reminding himself of that fact. He was going to have to take it slow. “Then why did you let me do it!” he snapped back.

She turned redder. She didn’t want to admit it, but his touch was like heaven. A large part of her was cursing at herself for making him stop. She shook her head. She didn’t want him. He was an arrogant, selfish asshole.

“Are you going to answer me or not?!” he growled.

She looked away from him again. “You surprised me. If I knew what you were planning, it never would have happened.”

Vegeta almost grinned. She was starting to develop a spine. “Are you sure about that?” he quipped.

She kept her eyes off of him. “I’m sure.”

He grinned. “We shall see.” With that he walked away, leaving her alone. He had a lab to visit anyway. He was pretty sure that the Banshee could take care of his growing problem.

Yamcha stood back up. She didn’t know what she was going to do. She couldn’t run from Vegeta. She sighed, looking at a nearby clock. It was late. She needed to go wash off and then turn in for the night. Her training would intensify. He wasn’t going to touch her again, even if she wanted him to.

* * *

Bulma glared down at her newest project. She knew that she shouldn’t have stopped for that tan earlier. Now she was behind. It wasn’t her fault that she was living with such a desirable man. ‘Technically it is. You invited him to live here, remember?’ She shook her head. She didn’t need to be thinking about the saiyan prince. She had to find a way to upgrade the speed boosters on the line of cars that they sold.

Yamcha would like that. She almost giggled. Maybe she should convince Krillin or Tien to buy a car? Launch and Tien didn’t really have the best relationship. The three eyed warrior was clearly still hung up on Yamcha. All she had to do was play matchmaker.

The door to the lab opened, distracting her from her work. She was about to ask who it was, but Vegeta made his presence known immediately. She glared at him. There was no way that she would have time to fix his contraption right now. “What do you want? Don’t tell me that the gravity room is busted again.”

He only smirked. “And what if it was? What would you do about it, woman?”

Bulma grimaced. “Just tell me what you did this time. It’s not like I don’t have a pile of projects to do!”

Vegeta only chuckled. “Then why do you take the time to ogle me instead of work?”

She froze. “You…” She really didn’t think that he would catch on to what she was doing. She figured that all saiyans had to be as sexually dense as Goku, but that didn’t appear to be the case.

He walked closer before pinning her against the table. “So have you seen anything you like?” He grinned.

As she stared at him, she felt herself start to smile back at him. This was exactly what she wanted, the work could wait. “I believe I have. The question is whether you can live up to my expectations?”

He continued to grin as he leaned down into her ear. “Trust me; it will be out of this world.”

She wanted to laugh at his choice of words. “Really, how do I know you’re not pulling my leg?”

His hands locked onto her waist as he leaned down to kiss her. She opened her mouth up to him immediately. She needed this.

Her plans where pushed off of the table in one swift motion. She was glad that he wasn’t in his armor. That would be harder to remove after all.

So instead, she started messing with the opening of his shorts. He smirked into the kiss before picking her up so she was sitting on the table. “So you just want to get down to business then?”

She grinned up at him. “You know it.” She wrapped her arms around his neck as he began to kiss her again, only this time his fingers had found their way inside the fabric of her shirt. She let out a loud moan as his hands grasped her breasts, almost ripping her bra to shreds.

He chuckled. “You’ve craved my touch.” He pulled at her blouse finally ripping it from her body. Now that he had felt her skin, he wished to see it. It wasn’t like he hadn’t seen it before; she was in a bikini earlier.

But this was different. He hadn’t been able to get a look at her this close up. His eyes scanned over the skin that wanted him, making him grin. She was like putty in his hands, even if she thought she had control. She bucked against him as he thrust against her. Her eyes popped open wide. “It…it’s that big?” she questioned.

He purred into her ear. “Is it to your liking?” he asked. She only let out a small moan as his hand landed between her legs. He slid a single finger against her underwear, feeling how wet she was. “You’re wet.”

She only clung to him as he pulled her underwear off to the side before slipping his fingers inside her folds. She was starting to whimper into his ear as he flicked his finger against her clit. How many men had ignored that place? The fact that he found it with ease excited her.

He felt her legs wrap around his waist as he pushed two of his fingers within her. Her head flew backward as she gasped. She didn’t expect him to enter her so suddenly. “You’ve done this before,” he whispered into her ear. “I don’t have to work for it.”

She would have argued with him. He was basically calling her a whore, but she was overcome with pleasure as he locked lips with her again. He sucked her tongue into his mouth while he stretched her out.

She cried out when he slipped a third finger in and chuckled. She was rocking her hips on his hand. “Don’t you want something better?”

She couldn’t speak, all she could do was nod.

He grinned as he removed himself. “Then why don’t we find somewhere…more comfortable for this?”

She stared at him before grabbing his arm. “My room should be fine.”

He smirked. “Then lead the way.”

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Yamcha paced. She still couldn’t get what Vegeta was doing out of her head. She really didn’t understand him. One minute he didn’t like her, the next he was trying to get into her pants. She sighed. It wasn’t like she was really discouraging him. She may have said no, but she was curious. How could she not be? He may have been a jerk, but he really was nice to look at. Bulma was right about that. Not that she would ever tell her. It would all go to Bulma’s head.

She fell against the sheets of her bed, trying to shake her thoughts away from that moment. The feeling of his lips against hers had been intoxicating. She was still shocked that she had the resolve to say no. If he had kept going there was no way that she could have walked away.

She trembled. There was no way that he would be gentle with her. It made her dizzy just thinking about it. Did she really want that? She always thought her first time would be magical but how could she consider giving something like that to a bastard like Vegeta? She had to be insane.

But wouldn’t that make Bulma insane too? Bulma clearly wanted Vegeta as well. Yamcha frowned, like she could compete with someone like Bulma. Her friend would win any man without fail. Yamcha grabbed at her small breasts, feeling tears begin to fall from her eyes. Why couldn’t she just talk to men? It would make her life so much easier.

Bulma moaned as she was pushed into her mattress. Vegeta had already stripped, giving her a full view of his body. He climbed on top of her, kissing her breasts as her hand’s moved low on him, stroking his manhood. She had waited for this. She was going to have it.

He growled low in his throat, smirking to himself. She was just as bold in the bedroom as she was out of it. This was bound to be fun.

He heard her whimper as he nipped at one of the aroused peaks. Her back arched against the bed, making him chuckle. She was sensitive, but not as sensitive as he would have liked. It wasn’t like she was freshly picked just for him. Someone else had already done that.

He growled; that wouldn’t be a problem though. He didn’t wish to keep her. He only wished to take her for now.

* * *

Bulma moaned as he trailed his tongue down her body, pulling her underwear off in one swift motion before lapping at her womanhood. Her back fell against the bed in pleasure. She had never been with a man this wild. Usually, they were gentle with her, but Vegeta must have known what she could handle.

He shoved two of his fingers in with ease, smirking to himself. He didn’t even need to stretch her. She was already ready for him.

She wondered what he was doing when he drew back from her. “Vegeta…?” she questioned, only for him to move her onto her stomach in one swift motion. Bulma made to look back at him, only for Vegeta to position himself at her opening. She figured that he would be into some foreplay, but it looked like he had had enough of it earlier. He wanted to get to the main event.

Vegeta smirked. This wouldn’t be the first and only time he did this, far from it. He just wanted to know what she felt like inside. Humans were a mystery. They looked like saiyans, but he needed to be sure if this was really a good thing. If Kakarot had found a woman on this planet, it must have been good.

His eyes stared down at her as he rubbed himself against her core. “Do you want it?” he growled.

Bulma had wanted more than this, but maybe she could get him to do more the next time. “Yes…please…” she moaned, feeling it press inside of her. She gasped. It was just so big, never before had she felt something that huge inside of her.

Vegeta kept his eyes closed, letting the tightness surround him. If this was what a vulgar woman felt like, he couldn’t help but feel excited about the virgin that laid somewhere down the hall. His hips thrust forward, getting a better feel of it. He listened to her cries as he pushed harder, watching as she backed into every one of his thrusts. He grunted as he pushed in deeper, wanting to see the look on her face as she came.

Her back was arched as he kept going. Bulma could only see white. This had to be one of the best payoffs she had ever received. “Vegeta…Oh…Don’t stop…Oh!”

He chuckled, seeing her fingers tighten it the blankets below. His hips moved faster, sending her over the edge in a matter of seconds. His name falling from her lips in such an over the top fashion.

He pulled out, finishing himself against her ass. Under him, she collapsed into the bed. Passing out before he could even say anything.

The saiyan prince smirked. “So I guess I was too much for you to handle.”

He moved off of her, putting his clothes back on. He wanted to clean up a bit, but knew that staying with her would be a bad idea. So after he dressed he headed towards his room.

He was grinning though. Of all of the places for him to stay, his room was right in the middle of Capsule Corp. On one side was the banshee, the other…the weakling.

Now he was sure that he wanted a taste of the mouse. After the taste he got from the vulgar one, it was going to be his new mission to take that virgin body for himself.

He walked into a nearby bathroom, pulling his dirty clothes off. It was pretty late. No one would be up at this time. He could easily get back to his room without the banshee’s mother finding him. He cringed at the thought. Panty was always trying to sneak a peek. And while he usually was fine with such behavior, the woman was far too old for his tastes. Even if she didn’t look like it, he could smell it.

Vegeta stepped into the shower, washing the smell of sex off of him. Normally, it wouldn’t have bothered him, but with another woman in the house that he planned to seduce, he figured that he should go the extra mile.

Getting the last of the smell off, Vegeta got out of the shower before grabbing a towel and placing it around his waist. His room wasn’t that far from here. He really should have asked to have a room with an attached bath, but that usually wasn’t a problem.

He sighed one last time as he left the bathroom, walking towards his bedroom. He made to grab the knob as he heard a sound from down the hall. His eyes went wide as he came face to face with his prey.

Yamcha stared at the saiyan prince. She cursed herself for staring at his exposed chest. She had only wanted a glass of water, but now it felt like she would need more than that as her mouth started drooling.

“What are you look…?” Vegeta stopped midsentence. He could smell it on the air. Arousal… He looked up at the weakling, finding her flushed as she stared at him. He smirked. Maybe this wouldn’t be as hard as he thought. “See anything you like?”

Yamcha felt herself turn redder. What could she possibly say to that? She made to move to the side, so she could walk past him, but he blocked her way, clearly amused at her embarrassment.

“You still haven’t answered me,” he said, leaning forward to whisper in her ear. “Do you want something?”

She backed up, only to watch as the towel fell from around his waist. She was shocked. She didn’t think that they got that big. She had seen the guys before…not that she was looking. It just happened due to the close proximity of their training.

“Well, mouse?” Vegeta moved. He wanted to get her backed into a room. Then he could do what he wanted with her.

“I…” Why did he have to be so sexy? She felt her resolve falling to pieces. Her eyes couldn’t stop as they ran up and down his body. How would that body feel against hers? Would it actually feel good to let him do with her as he wished? Or would she regret it the moment he touched her? She couldn’t figure out what she wanted, shaking her head. “I…I can’t…” she stuttered.

He grinned, her smell said otherwise. “Are you sure about that? Don’t you want a taste?” He had steered her back into the doorway of her room. She kept backing up, falling backward as she ran into her bed. Closing the door behind him, he grinned.

Her mind went blank as she stared at him above her. “Vegeta…”

He let out a growl as he heard his name. That’s what he wanted to hear. He moved downward, barely able to contain himself. He felt her small hands on his chest, moaning softly as he began to kiss at her neck.

Yamcha could feel him against her. His hardened length was rubbing against her leg. Her body felt like it was on over load as he trailed his lips down her neck, stopping at her night gown.

He smirked against her skin. “It looks like you have something in the way…why don’t I remove it?”

She moaned moving her arms up so that he could remove it. It felt like she was under a spell of some kind. Seconds later, she felt cold as it was pulled from her body, leaving her practically in nothing. She wasn’t wearing a bra underneath it, so the saiyan had already seen her breasts. Quickly, she moved her hands to hide them, but he stopped her, staring down into her eyes. “I…” Her face was completely red. What was she doing?

Vegeta stared down at her, placing his hand on hers. “Let me,” he said breathlessly. Her smell was beginning to drive him mad. He wanted a taste of her before she turned him away.

“But…” As she stared at those eyes, she felt herself melting. She turned her head to the side. “They aren’t anything special,” she said, feeling insecure.

For some reason, he felt like he needed to comfort her. He made a soft purring sound, making her look back at him in confusion. “Trust me.”

Yamcha didn’t know why, but she began to relax under him. Slowly, she moved her hands down and revealed her breasts to him. She heard him make a low sound in his throat, almost as if he was enjoying what she looked like. “It…it’s not like I’m Bulma or anything.” She made to turn her eyes away from him, but he moved his hand up, touching the side of her face.

“Like that matters,” he whispered, moving downward.

Yamcha tensed up slightly as he kissed her. She wasn’t expecting him to be this gentle. This was the man responsible for so much carnage and pain, but here he was, kissing her in the softest way possible, all the while trailing his hands down the curves of her body. He touched one of her breasts, making her moan softly. It had never occurred to her that having someone touch them would feel good. His lips didn’t leave hers though, even after she wrapped her arms around his neck. His tongue slipped into her mouth as she made to moan, feeling his dick rubbing against her leg some more. But still, he was careful with her, sliding his tongue against hers softly; making her fill with more need of him.

Vegeta smirked as her fingers knotted in his hair. She was as good as his. It was too bad that he had to stop this before he finished the job. He couldn’t just give her everything now. She would need to come to him when it was time for him to take his prize. But for now, he was only giving her a taste of what was to come.

She felt his hand moved down, slipping into her underwear. Her mouth pulled off of his as she let out a needy moan, his fingers slipping into her folds as she cried out. “Vegeta…”

He groaned. She was so wet; the smell of her arousal was starting to override his reasoning. He knew he couldn’t keep going. He just needed to bring her to the edge, but as each second passed, it was proving to be more difficult.

His lips moved back over hers, becoming less gentle as his saiyan instincts were kicking in. They were screaming at him. Telling him to make this woman his, just like they had with the banshee. His fingers moved against her clit, making her tense up under him. He popped off her lips to find that she was in fact cumming. He felt himself grin as she panted against him. Hearing his name from her mouth was becoming his new favorite thing. Slowly, he slowed down his fingers before removing them from her folds.

Her eyes stared up at him in a daze. “Vegeta…” she said, clearly on the brink of passing out.

He chuckled before leaning down to kiss her forehead. She was out when he popped back up.

Again, he smirked as he got off of the bed. Staring at his wet fingers, he proceeded to lick them clean. She had an interesting taste. Soon both she and the banshee would be his.

Vegeta shook his head. This was just sex. He wasn’t looking to take mates. Even if the two of them fit the criteria he was looking for.

He walked back to the door, looking over at a nearby clock. He only had enough time for an hour or two of sleep. Then he would have to go back to training.

He sighed, not looking back into the room. Telling himself that this was just sex one more time before disappearing down the hall.

To Be Continued…

 


	4. Chapter 4

When Yamcha woke up, it took her a second to remember what had happened the night before. At first, she thought it was a dream, but she could see that she was in the same state that she was when Vegeta left her.

Yamcha shook. As much as she wanted to hate the saiyan prince, she just couldn’t. The way his hands had moved on her was intoxicating and exciting. To her surprise, he was so gentle with her.

The z warrior couldn’t help but moan at the thought of his hands on her. Just thinking about how his lips trailed against her lips and skin, was making her aroused.

Yamcha shook her head. This was wrong. Vegeta was an arrogant asshole. She didn’t need to be thinking about doing those things with him. What happened last night was a fluke. It wasn’t going to happen again. She would make sure of it.

Yamcha got out of bed and put on a robe before heading towards the bathroom. She could smell him on her. She knew that he had only groped her, but there was a whiff of his scent on her.

She opened the bathroom door, only to come face to face with the last person she wanted to see. He was standing in front of the sink, spitting out some mouthwash. The saiyan prince’s eyes turned on her and she blushed. He was in nothing but a pair of shorts. Her eyes trailed over the strong, muscled body in front of her. She couldn’t help it; her heart was going like crazy. She wanted him to touch her again.

Vegeta sniffed, there was a wonderful smell in the air. The weakling was aroused. The saiyan prince smirked, moving close to her. “Did you miss me?” he asked, eyeing her robe.

Yamcha shook her head. “No…I…” Her voice was jumbled as he walked closer.

He began to sniff at her neck, taking pleasure in the fact that his smell had stayed on her. The prince’s hand moved behind her, shutting the door. Yamcha could only stare at him. Her cheeks were red as he made to pull at the sash of her robe. “The shower’s pretty big,” Vegeta said against her skin.

Was he really asking her what she thought he was? “Yeah…it is.”

His hand pulled on the sash, opening her robe. “Big enough to share.” The look in his eyes lit her on fire as she relaxed, letting the robe fall to the floor. He smirked as he looked down her body. Her exposed breasts were asking him to touch them. He moved his hand’s up her body slowly, waiting for her to make the first move.

Yamcha could barely think straight. The feeling of his hand against her skin was taking her back to the night before. Her arms went up against his chest, feeling up the muscle that laid there. She felt dizzy. “Vegeta…”

He groaned low in his throat. The way she said his name was sending all of his blood south. “Yes?”

“We can share,” she said, wanting to feel more of his hands against her skin. She moaned a second later as he grouped her breasts.

“You like that?” he whispered against her, growing harder.

“Yes…oh,” Yamcha felt herself being pulled towards the shower. She let him take her there, only to feel his hands at her underwear. He peeled them off of her before removing his own shorts in one swift motion, tossing them outside of the shower before closing them in and turning on the spray. She watched his hair fall just before he leaned into her, kissing her softly as she melted into him. His hands roamed her body, making her whimper. “Vegeta…oh…yes,” Yamcha moaned feeling his hand move between her legs.

The saiyan prince smirked against the woman. “What do you want, Mouse?” He could already see the answer on her face.

“Touch me,” she moaned louder, feeling his fingers come into contact with her sensitive womanhood. They slipped into her folds with ease, sliding against that sensitive nub that had done her in the night before.

Vegeta growled against her skin as he kissed her neck. She was melting, which was what he wanted. One of his fingers moved slightly downward, running across the virgin opening. He longed to push inside with more than just his fingers. Her smell was all over the shower stall, making the instincts that he was trying to ignore push free. Not thinking, he pushed one finger in. Growling as he felt how tight it was around him.

Yamcha cried out. She felt pain from below, but it faded as the invader moved in and out of her. She held herself against him as it felt like her legs were going to give out as he stretched her. “Oh…mmm.” She felt the jolt from last night as her body tightened with his fingers still inside. She felt them pull out of her as she looked at him in a dazed state, watching as he licked at his fingers. She didn’t think as she kissed him.

His lips moved against hers in an instant, pulling her closer as he thrust up against her. She let out a moan. It was huge. He had thrust against her before, but there was always something between them. Now it was just skin against skin.

Vegeta groaned. He wanted to push himself inside and feel that tightness around him, but it was too soon. Instead, he would have to settle for thrusting up against her.

Yamcha leaned against the prince, letting him kiss her. She opened up her mouth, letting him slide his tongue against her own. But while he was doing this, the z warrior felt a strange need she had never felt before. As he thrust up against her, she found herself wanting to touch him.

One of her arms moved down the prince’s body until it came across the hardened flesh. All of her life, she didn’t think that it would actually feel hard, but it did.

Vegeta grunted upon feeling the mouse’s hand on him. Her hand was only rubbing against the surface. He pulled back slightly so she could wrap her hand around his hardened shaft. He grunted again, his lips moved faster as her hand did the same. He pulled off of her lips, staring at her as she panted. “You like it?” he asked.

Yamcha looked down, staring at the hardened flesh. “Yes…I like it,” she said, running her thumb over the shaft. “It’s so big…”

He smirked. “Do you like it big, mouse?”

She blushed. “How is it going to fit?”

Vegeta growled low in his throat. “You want it to fit?” She was basically vocalizing that she wanted him to take her.

She looked back at him. “I…” she moaned. He was an arrogant bastard, but she couldn’t help it. Her body longed for him. “Show me…” His fingers returned inside of her, stretching her out once again. “Vegeta…oh.”

He purred against her neck, ready to take her for his own when there was a knock on the door. “Yamcha, what are you doing in there?” Vegeta mentally cursed; the banshee was up.

At hearing Bulma’s voice, Yamcha shook her head, coming out of it. The z warrior stared at the prince then turned red. “I’ll be out in about five minutes,” she called out to Bulma. Yamcha couldn’t believe that she was about to give herself to Vegeta. The z warrior moved out of the shower, grabbing a towel and before running out of the bathroom

Vegeta growled low in his throat. He had been so close. He was going to have to do something about his manhood. He shut the door and made to get dressed, smirking to himself. It looks like he needed to go and find the banshee.

* * *

Bulma sighed while sitting at the breakfast table. She couldn’t get last night out of her head. Vegeta was better than she imagined he would be, but he didn’t stay with her last night. He must have returned to his own room.

Her face perked up as Yamcha walked in. “Finally, you’re down here. What were you doing in there?” Bulma asked.

Yamcha turned red as she messed with her Gi. “Umm, nothing.”

Bulma noted how embarrassed Yamcha looked. She couldn’t believe it. Was Yamcha doing something dirty? She smiled. “Say no more.”

Yamcha sighed. “Thank Kami.”

“So is there a guy that you’ve been thinking about?” Bulma asked, wanting some kind of girl talk. Maybe Yamcha was finally noticing Tien or something.

“Well…” Yamcha turned redder.

“Yes?” Bulma said with a grin.

Yamcha looked away from her. “Let’s not talk about it, okay?” The z warrior really didn’t want to dive into what she was doing with a certain saiyan prince, even if it did feel wonderful. She shook her head. She couldn’t just give herself to him.

There was the sound of footsteps, Yamcha knew he was there. She didn’t want to look up and give him the satisfaction, but she couldn’t help it.

Vegeta didn’t look at her. He was staring at Bulma. “The gravity room is still a mess from last night. I told you to fix it.”

Bulma glared at the saiyan prince. It was like he didn’t even remember last night. “Well excuse me for wanting some rest, Your Majesty!”

“I would fix it if I were you. You need me for those androids, remember?” The prince smirked, watching as the banshee got angrier.

Bulma let out an annoyed huff, then stood up, leaving them alone again. Yamcha’s eyes roamed, looking over the muscle of his chest. She looked away in embarrassment.

Vegeta chuckled. “Come by my room later.”

Yamcha looked up at him as he walked out of the kitchen. She almost swooned against the table. She smiled as her head rested against the table. “I may take you up on that, you arrogant git.”

* * *

Bulma griped to herself as she got inside of the gravity room. She pulled off a panel and stared at it in confusion. Everything looked completely fine. “What the hell needs fixed?”

Vegeta chuckled as he walked in, closing the door behind him. Bulma turned to ask him why he had ordered her out here, but once she saw his face she knew exactly what he wanted.

He grabbed his shorts, pulling them off in a swift motion as he did earlier that morning. “I think you know what needs fixed.”

Bulma gave him a grin, moving close to him. They kissed once before she fell to her knees. He was going to question what she had planned, but grunted the moment she flicked her tongue against the engorged head. Her lips trailed down his shaft, sending waves of pleasure up his spine.

“That’s it…Fuck,” he groaned as her lips engulfed him, sending his manhood to the back of her throat. The Prince could feel her tongue against the backside of his throbbing member, lapping against him while she shallowed on the head.

She popped off of him, with a smile. “Finally, I found a way to take the words out of your mouth.” She licked the tip again. “Should I finish now, or do you want more than this?”

He grinned down at her. “What do you think?”

Bulma pulled off of him and stood, all while grabbing at her clothes. She didn’t have that much time as he pushed her against the wall of the gravity room. The prince’s lips began to run over the skin of her neck, pulling her shirt off of her as well as undoing her bra. His hand lingered on her stomach for a second before reaching down into her pants to touch her womanhood. “Vegeta!” she gasped as his fingers went straight to fingering her.

“Give me your taste,” he growled, letting her pants fall to the floor. Against the wall, she felt him separate her legs, as he fell to his own knees. His tongue rushed forward, lapping at her core as his fingers moved. “You’re dripping already,” he groaned.

The woman moaned as the prince swirled his tongue against her clit, thrusting three of his fingers into her core. “Oh…yes, Vegeta.” The heiress’s fingers were digging into the prince’s hair, asking for more. Last night was only a taste, now she was getting the show.

Vegeta chuckled, sending vibrations up her body. “You want me.”

“Yes, oh…yes, yes.” Bulma felt completely out of control. It was like she had surrendered her body, letting him manipulate her by using her desires.

The prince popped off, making her whimper. He stood up fast, grabbing her legs so that they wrapped around him. His lips leaned into hers, making them kiss frantically as he pushed inside. She moaned into his mouth as his tongue ran against hers.

His cock began to drive itself inside, going deeper than she thought possible. He grunted as she moaned, not wanting him to stop. “Yes, deep, Oh!” she moaned as he licked at her neck. His hips moved faster, taking her over the edge. “Vegeta…oh, Vegeta!” She came, but he didn’t stop. He kept going, nipping at her neck as he went.

The prince continued his thrusts. Even with her tight heat around him, he wanted more. He need more. He moved his hips faster as her fingernails drove into his back, scratching him. She was panting as she whimpered. “Fuck, that’s…mmm,” he grunted, wanting her to fall over the edge once more.

“Vegeta…Vegeta, oh, yes, don’t stop.” Bulma couldn’t take it. This was making last night look like a joke. Did he really get better with each encounter? Her eyes closed as he nipped her at her neck hard, almost breaking the skin. “VEGETA!” Bulma fell over the edge, hard. Her body tightened more than before as she held onto him.

The prince groaned as he released his seed inside of her, growling low in his throat. She was his. No other man would touch her.

Bulma felt dazed as he pulled out of her, but his face looked really strange. It was like he was thinking something over. She giggled. “I guess I should leave you to your training then.” She grabbed her clothes, dressing before she let herself out.

The prince cursed. She wasn’t his, neither was the weakling. They were just conquests…nothing more.

He couldn’t control himself as he purred, remembering the banshee’s taste. What was happening to him? It was normal for a saiyan male to take two mates, one with experience and the other a virgin, but now was not the time. These were not the women he wanted, even if they did fit his criteria.

He snarled, putting his shorts back on and starting up the machine. He needed to focus on his training, not his plans for later that night. He punched the air. The weakling would taste a true warrior; the look on the rest of those miserable humans’ faces would be his prize.

The prince chuckled. He couldn’t wait.

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Yamcha was pacing in her room. She was still wondering to herself if this was the right thing to do. Vegeta was a bastard, but she couldn’t help it. For some reason, her body always reacted to his. Her mind flashed back to the shower, remembering how he had touched her. His hands had been so gentle as they caressed her, even when his fingers had been inside of her.

She shook her head. This wasn’t right. This man’s actions had led to her death once…so why was she looking past that now? Just because he was good with his hands? Yamcha began to ponder why it couldn’t have been someone else. Why didn’t Tien or Krillin try to cross that barrier with her?

Once more, Yamcha shook her head. She knew that Tien had tried more than once…back when they first met, her reactions to him where the same as any man. There was that fear of talking that turned into thinking of him as a brother. Of course, there had been a short period where she thought that there might be something else there, but Tien didn’t show any interest or if he did, Tien was never as direct as Vegeta was.

She sat down and pondered the idea some more. Could she just hand her virginity over to the arrogant bastard? His body had felt great against hers. His touch made her knees go weak. The fact that he clearly wanted to sleep with her was evident. But he was such a pain in the ass. His attitude was less than desirable, yet she desired him. Yamcha drooled as she thought about the size of his cock. After training at Roshi’s, she knew that wasn’t normal. Being a fighter and in close proximity to the male fighters, meant that she would be flashed their junk from time to time. Hell, there was one time that all of them walked into the shower while she was in there.

She had punched Roshi in the face, Tien and Krillin stood there and stared at her as she tried to cover up, while Goku seemed oblivious to her screams. Between Bulma and Launch, the guys couldn’t walk for over a week.

Yamcha laughed then sighed. How was that any different from what had happened that morning? She had walked into the bathroom…Vegeta helped her take off her clothes…they kissed…his hands roamed…she gave into her desires…and it wasn’t just that. She had been disappointed when Bulma had interrupted them. She didn’t want the saiyan prince to stop. She wanted him to look at her body and pleasure her until she couldn’t feel anymore.

Yamcha jumped as her door creaked open. She turned expecting the prince, only to find Bulma in her doorway. “You’ve been quiet as of late. I think we should have a girl talk,” Bulma said.

Yamcha sighed. “About what?”

Bulma giggled. “I want to know about this guy that you’ve been thinking of.”

Yamcha averted her gaze in embarrassment. “How do you know that it’s a guy?”

The heiress moved to sit on the bad. “Well, your blushing is giving you away and I don’t think I’ve ever seen you act like this. So, can you actually talk to him?” Bulma wanted all of the details.

“Somewhat,” Yamcha almost laughed. Every time Vegeta and she did anything, he was fixated on making her talk. Anytime that he asked a question, he wanted an answer.

“It would be good if you got over that,” Bulma stated. “You can’t live your life fearing guys. Sure, there are some creeps like Roshi, but you can always punch them in the face.”

This time the fighter did laugh. “I’ve punched him plenty of times.”

“What I’m saying is that, you need to get out there and live. You’ve died once…what do you have to lose by letting some guy in?” Bulma asked.

“My virginity,” Yamcha quipped, making Bulma giggle.

“If you’re going to lose anything, that would be something worth losing.” Bulma laughed.

Yamcha sighed, the heiress was right. She really had nothing to lose by sleeping with Vegeta. She might as well see what it was like. “I think I’m going to go take a shower.” She figured that if she was doing this, she might as well get herself cleaned up.

Bulma rolled her eyes. “Just think about what I said.” Really, talking about this stuff with Yamcha was like talking to a brick wall sometimes. Bulma got up and left as the fighter began to grab her clothes. She just didn’t understand Yamcha’s thinking.

Meanwhile, Yamcha was going over everywhere she needed to shave. She didn’t know why, but she was kind of excited now. She just hoped that Vegeta could deliver what he promised.

* * *

 

The saiyan prince paced. He was starting to get angry. It was late. He told her come to his room, but so far, he had no such luck. He could have gone down the hall and relieved himself with the banshee, but then there was the problem of the mouse walking in on that.

Finally, he growled and walked into the hallway. He wanted an explanation and he would get it. That weakling wasn’t going to make a fool of him.

As he reached her room and opened the door, he was confused. No one was there. He wondered if she had left or something. Had he come on too strong? If so, he was going to have to change his tactics.

The door creaked open then closed behind him, and he turned to find her in a towel. She had turned red. Clearly, she wasn’t expecting him. Vegeta was going to growl at her, but only watched as she turned back around and locked the door.

“No one should disturb us then,” she said, her voice was shaky, but Yamcha knew that she had to hold her ground.

Vegeta smirked; she had planned to come to him then. “You realize, once we do this, there’s no going back.” He wanted her to know what she was getting into with him. She wouldn’t be the same after this.

Yamcha nodded. “I…” She didn’t know what to say, this was it. She was going to give herself to this man.

Vegeta sighed. “Did you forget how to talk again?” He was going to give her a stern talking too as she dropped her towel than sat on the edge of the bed. His eyes went wide as her scent filled the room. He groaned low in his throat, before moving closer to her. “You want me, don’t you?” he purred, placing his hand on her delicate skin.

“No,” Yamcha said, watching him frown. “I need you,” her voice said breathlessly. The saiyan prince growled at that before leaning down to kiss her. His kiss was frantic as he pushed her down to the bed. She could already feel his hands moving, touching all of the places she deemed forbidden. As his lips devoured hers, Yamcha could feel him tracing her folds with his thumb. She moaned, keeping her arms wrapped around him. Her own tongue was sliding against his as he slipped his fingers in her folds. She would have cried out but his mouth muffled the sound. Her hands moved up around his head, pulling him closer.

Vegeta smirked as he kissed her, pulling up slightly. “I think I’m a little over dressed.”

She nodded up at him as she moved her arms down to remove his shirt. He had to remove himself from her folds, but she was fine with that. His tank top came over his shoulders and was thrown in the corner of the room.

Vegeta grinned down at her as he watched her run her fingers against his chest. She clearly liked what she was seeing; he could smell her growing more aroused by the second. “You see something you like?” He chuckled as she looked up at him with desire.

“Yes…” Yamcha couldn’t stop herself as she began to reach for his shorts. She wanted those off too.

Vegeta leaned back though, before she could get there. “I’ll take care of those, Mouse.” He moved back, kissing her stomach. “But first, I think I’ll have a taste.”

Yamcha wondered what he was doing, until she felt his lips at her folds. She cried out as his tongue moved around her clit, teasing it while his fingers went back to stretching her. “Veg…Vegeta…”

He growled in triumph as she moaned his name. This was exactly what he wanted. She would he his. There was no question about that. His teeth bit down, not too hard, but just enough to cause her some pain, before soothing her with his tongue. Her moans filled the room, igniting his need for more.

“Oh…please…oh.” Yamcha was pulling on her sheets. She just couldn’t get enough. She wanted him inside of her, she like she was going to go insane if he didn’t take her. “Vegeta…take me,” she moaned as his tongue moved down to her core, lapping at it a couple of times before pulling away from her. She could see the arousal in his eyes and watched as he began to remove his shorts. She licked her lips, waiting for him to expose himself.

Vegeta stared down at her body, feeling like he couldn’t take it anymore. His shorts ripped off and his large member was free. He could smell how ready she was, so he came down so that he was on top of her. Her legs were already open enough for him to settle himself properly. He purred before kissing her. “Relax…there will be some pain at first.”

Yamcha nodded, then wrapped her arms around his neck. She looked up into his eyes as he pushed forward, breaking her barrier. Tears fell from her eyes as he pressed himself in all of the way. It was painful, but she couldn’t figure out whether that was from his size or that it was her first time.

Vegeta stilled himself above her, she was so tight. It was to be expected, but he didn’t think she would be able to grip him like this. He closed his eyes, letting himself get used to the feeling of her body as well as letting her adjust to his manhood. He opened his eyes, finding her tears of pain. He didn’t know why, but the prince leaned forward, kissing her gently, almost as if he was trying to calm her down. Her lips moved against his as he began to move.

Yamcha whimpered as he started to thrust into her. It still hurt, but he was moving slowly. “It…”

“Shh…it will get better soon, I promise.” Vegeta didn’t understand why he felt the need to comfort her, but he kept going slow. He wouldn’t start pushing her until she was moaning his name once more.

Yamcha held onto the saiyan prince. With each thrust it was getting better. Her pain was starting to melt away, giving way to pleasure. “Oh…”

Vegeta moved himself a little faster, waiting for her to have a spike in pleasure. “Mouse…you really are tight.”

“Vegeta…oh,” she moaned, only for him to start thrusting in faster than before. “Oh…Yes…” Her arms pulled his head down so that they could kiss. His cock was moving so fast inside her now that she could barely form a coherent thought. His lips moved against hers for a second before pulling up and pushing himself all the way in. “Oh…Vegeta…yes…yes…Oh.”

The prince grunted a couple of times. Now that she had given into him, he was thrusting in her the same way he would do to the banshee. “You’re a…vocal one…” he groaned.

“It’s…so…Oh…deep,” Yamcha moaned, pulling him close. “I…oh…Vegeta…don’t stop.”

Vegeta groaned. “Why would I…mmm.” He couldn’t help himself as he thrust in harder. He could hear his balls slapping against her body. Everything about her felt amazing.

“Vegeta…Yes…” Yamcha was clawing at his back now, leaving long scratches. “Oh…Vegeta…Vegeta….Oh.”

The saiyan prince grunted as he leaned down against her neck. His tongue dipped into the space, licking the spot he wanted. He wasn’t thinking at all. His instincts had taken away his control. He was preparing to bite her, when she came. Her body locked up, clenching his cock deep inside of her folds. Vegeta groaned, as he thrust a couple more times before releasing his seed.

Yamcha felt something warm inside of her, but she didn’t care about that at all right now. Her body felt amazing…that and she felt so tired. She was surprised that she was still awake after that.

Vegeta pulled himself up from her neck. He couldn’t believe that he almost marked her. He didn’t want her as his mate…so he would have to watch himself in the future. The saiyan prince looked down at her. He was still deep inside of her, but it looked like she was incoherent. She was having trouble staying awake, but she was trying. Vegeta smirked as he kissed her lips lightly. “You can sleep, you know.”

Her hand moved up weakly, grabbing the sides of his face. “I feel like I’m going to wake up and this will be a dream…” Tears began to fall from her eyes.

Vegeta purred, trying to sooth her. “It wasn’t a dream…” He didn’t know why he was being so tender with her. Sure, they had just had sex, but for some reason, he didn’t want to get up and leave. Hell, he was still inside of her.

“Then stay with me.” Yamcha didn’t want him to go. If she woke up and he wasn’t there, then it would confirm that this was nothing but a dream.

Vegeta finally pulled out of her, then moved to her side. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around her, kissing the side of her neck. If he still had his tail, it would have wrapped around her waist. They stayed that way until she fell asleep.

But the prince couldn’t sleep. What was happening to him? First, he thought of staying with the banshee, then he tried to bite the weakling…and now he was laying here cuddling with said weakling.

He wasn’t looking for his two mates. ‘Are you sure about that?’ A voice asked him in the back of his head. He shook his head. “I’m sure of it.”

“Vegeta…mmm,” she talked in her sleep, turning to cuddle against his chest.

The prince turned red. When had she become so cute? He shook his head. She wasn’t cute. This was the wrong kind of thinking…

“My prince,” Yamcha moaned in her sleep. “Deeper…”

Vegeta froze, then smirked. That had to be one interesting dream…Perhaps, he could get her to reenact it for him in the morning.

The saiyan leaned down, kissing her forehead before putting his arm around her and falling asleep.

To Be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Yamcha woke up, feeling the sun shining on her face. She slowly opened her eyes, finding Vegeta lying next to her in bed. The saiyan prince was still asleep.

She looked around, noting that there was some pain down below. She pulled up the sheets to discover that they were naked. Her mind flashed back to last night and she blushed. They had sex. Yamcha gave herself to Vegeta and he gave her the greatest pleasure of her life.

“Good morning, Mouse,” Vegeta smirked before purring into her neck.

Yamcha could feel his arms kneading into her back. She giggled as he flipped them over, forcing her onto his chest. She pulled herself up, placing both of her hands on his chest, while his had moved to her waist to steady her. “I didn’t think you would stay,” she whispered.

The saiyan prince smirked up at her. “You talk in your sleep.” He pushed his hips upward, rubbing his morning wood against her ass. “You have very interesting dreams.”

Yamcha turned red. “I…I didn’t think you would hear that.” She remembered her dream in full from the night before. She had been a poor woman that had been employed by the king. The prince had asked her for some help with a problem of his. In that dream, she did so many things that she never thought of doing in real life.

As she was pondering this, one of his hands snaked up her side, heading towards one of her breasts. The prince touched it, waiting for to her to respond. Yamcha stared down at him as his fingers clenched her nipple. “Something tells me, those are your true desires.” His eyes pierced hers, making her feel aroused. “The real question is how long have you had these needs?”

“I don’t know,” Yamcha whimpered as he continued to play with her nipple.

“Have you ever had these dreams about the triclops?” He didn’t know why, but he felt possessive of his conquest.

Yamcha stared down at the prince in confusion. “Why would I do that?” Tien was nothing but a friend. She had never thought about doing those kinds of things before now. Sure, they would come up from time to time, but none of her friends were in them.

Vegeta chuckled as he slid his hands down her small frame. This is what he wanted to hear. He pulled her up slightly, letting his length line up with her womanhood. He could smell her arousal on the air and couldn’t stand it anymore. He pulled her down on him, impaling her with his member.

Yamcha shrieked, then moaned. She didn’t expect Vegeta to do it so suddenly. His hips were already moving upward, pushing him deep inside of her. “Slow…oh…oh, yes.”

The prince smirked as he grunted. “What was that, Mouse?”

Yamcha moaned loudly. “More…”

“Whatever you wish.” With that, the prince ravaged her until noon. His training could wait. Now that he had the mouse in the palm of his hand, he wasn’t letting her get away from him. She was going to feel him after he was gone. No man would measure up to him, he was sure of it.

* * *

 

Bulma sighed as she walked down the hall. It was almost noon and Yamcha was still in bed. This was odd, Yamcha did like to sleep in but this was ridiculous.

As she got closer to the room, Bulma stopped. Someone was moaning in pleasure. She moved closer, only to hear the sound of the bed being pushed to its limits and Yamcha sounding like a puddle of pudding in this man’s arms.

The heiress smiled to herself. Finally, it looked like Yamcha was seeing what she was missing. She shook her head as she walked away, only to hear Yamcha moan. “Deeper…oh, don’t stop…” Whoever it was moved faster, making the female z fighter’s moans turn into nonsense.

Bulma giggled, figuring that she could talk with her friend about this later. She couldn’t help but wonder who the man was. It had to be someone special for Yamcha to give herself to him.

* * *

 

Yamcha felt him purring against her neck for the third or fourth time that morning. She didn’t know if she could go for another round. “Vegeta…we need to get out of bed.”

The saiyan prince pulled himself off of her. He smirked; he had taken her to her limit. “You have a point. I have training to do.”

The female fighter pulled herself up, noting how sore she was. “That wasn’t enough of a workout for you?”

Vegeta jumped off of the bed. “It may be for you.” He dressed quickly, looking down as she pulled herself up. She winced a little, but that was what he wanted. She needed to remember this. Hell, he could smell himself on her. How many times did he lose himself inside of her?

Yamcha felt something warm drip out of her as she stood up. “I think I’m going to go take a warm bath.”

Vegeta smirked. “Enjoy that then.” She grabbed his arm before he ran off though. He stared at her as she leaned up and kissed him.

“Don’t be a stranger.” With that, she walked out of the room. She really wanted that bath.

Vegeta grinned as he walked out of the room, then down the stairs. He was behind on his training, but he had been rather busy. The weakling was quite the distraction. He could see himself going to her almost every night. But tonight, he would leave her alone. He didn’t need to ignore the banshee. He would go to the blue haired woman for the night. Hell, he could probably just alternate between the two of them.

The saiyan prince chuckled as he walked into the gravity room. They were as good as his…he stopped himself. They weren’t his mates, nor would they ever be his mates.

He growled at the thought of the weakling being with another man, followed by the banshee doing the same. He couldn’t help it as he punched a control panel, almost breaking the gravity room in the process.

He snarled at the wall. They didn’t control him. He was the one in control. They were just two women. This wasn’t anything that he couldn’t handle.

* * *

 

Yamcha felt her stomach growl as she got dressed. There was still a little pain, but nothing she couldn’t manage.

She walked downstairs, finding Bulma on the couch. “Looks like someone finally got out of bed,” the heiress said with an interested smile.

Yamcha turned red. “Yeah…I was…really tired.” Even as she said it, she knew that she had been caught. The fighter wondered what the heiress thought about her giving herself to such a man.

Bulma giggled. “It’s about time; I was starting to get worried that you would die a virgin or something.”

The fighter turned red. “I didn’t plan for it to happen…it just did.”

“Come and sit down, I want to know all about him.” The heiress laughed.

Yamcha froze. Bulma had no idea who she had spent the night with. The fighter went red, it was probably better if Bulma didn’t know the truth. She could already see the heiress getting angry with the prince for taking her, especially since Bulma wanted Vegeta for herself. “You don’t know him.”

Bulma sighed, part of her really hoped that it was Tien. But it looked like Yamcha wasn’t going to say anything about her lover. “Okay, then what is he like?”

Yamcha sat down. “It’s kind of hard to explain.” Really, how did she talk about Vegeta without Bulma finding out?

“At least tell me how you met?” The heiress was reaching for anything, just anything that the fighter would tell her.

“Can we not talk about this?” the fighter said, staying red. “You might like to talk about those things…but I’m new to this.”

Bulma frowned. “Fine, but you’ll have to tell me eventually.”

Yamcha sighed. “You seem busy lately.” She figured that it would be good to change the subject.

“Well, I found myself a good lay,” Bulma answered with a smirk. If Yamcha wasn’t going to give her the name of the man she was sleeping with, then Bulma wouldn’t tell the fighter that she was spending her nights with a certain saiyan prince. Yamcha would think she was crazy anyway. “Let’s just say he’s into some kinky things.”

Yamcha stayed red. “I don’t know about kinky, but the guy I slept with was really gentle about everything…he also liked cuddling.”

Bulma almost squealed at that. She was finally getting some information. She could see Tien being like that or maybe it was something else. The heiress wanted to laugh; this man seemed to be such a contrast to Vegeta. “So, he likes to cuddle, does he?”

Yamcha looked away in embarrassment. “I wasn’t expecting it…but he was really sweet to me.”

The heiress felt confused by that comment, but wrote it off as Yamcha’s innocence in all things to do with the heart. “A lot of guys are like that, you’ve just never noticed because of that problem of yours.”

The fighter sighed. “I don’t know. All of it is still scary…but at the same time, I really didn’t want him to stop.” Yamcha felt her heart clench slightly. What did that mean? Was she falling for the prince? Sure, they had sex but he was still a jerk. A sweet, gentle, possessive jerk that cuddled with her while nipping at her neck. She sighed once more, longing to feel his fingers trace her stomach… she shook her head, they had just finished making love over an hour ago, plus it had been all morning and most of last night. She could wait a little for him to take her again, even if that meant waiting. Now that she had a taste, she wasn’t sure if she could walk away from the saiyan prince.

Bulma watched her friend as she thought everything over. She could see it all over Yamcha’s face. The girl was in love. Whoever this guy was, he had swept the fighter off her feet. As the heiress thought about her own love life, she wondered if she could get Vegeta to try something new tonight. She had never tried to do anything slowly before and from the sound of Yamcha’s moans, she wanted to see what it was like to build up to that level. “I’m going to go work in the lab. The gym is open if you want to train.” Yamcha gave her a nod as she walked off. The rest of this day was going to be a long one, she just needed to figure out how to get Vegeta into her bed tonight.

* * *

 

Bulma paced as she put on the fancy lingerie that she hoped would blow the saiyan prince away. There was no way that he was going to say no to her. But as she finished putting on the lacy bra, she heard a knock at the door. The heiress put on a robe, wondering who was here at this time. Yamcha looked tired, so she had to have gone to bed, maybe her mother had some dessert for her, she did that from time to time.

The heiress opened the door to find the saiyan prince standing there. His arms were crossed and from the look he was giving her, Vegeta was mad. “What is it now?”

“That room of yours is broken,” He growled, only to purr. He could smell her arousal on her. She had been wanting him to come to her. “Of course, that can wait until morning.”

Bulma felt him push himself into the room. There was a thin layer of sweat on him from his training, he had been working hard from the look of it. She watched the prince take off his tank top then grin at her. “You came here for sex… didn’t you?”

Vegeta walked up to her, messing with the silk robe. “You say that like it’s a bad thing.” The prince leaned into her neck, kissing and licking at her delicate skin.

“Can we go slow tonight?” Bulma felt him stop. “I just want to try something different.”

Vegeta dragged his lips up her neck and to her ear. He sucked on her ear lobe as he chuckled. “I’m up for that.” The prince’s hands had undone the sash as he freed her from the robe. Vegeta looked down at the bra and panties she had on and smirked. “You know, if you wanted slow, you shouldn’t have worn such appealing things.”

Bulma smirked. “So, you like stuff like this?”

“This is the kind of underwear that you want to rip off of someone.” Vegeta moved his fingers downward, rubbing them against her womanhood. “You’re already wet. How long have you been waiting for me?” He gloated with a grin.

Bulma glared at him. “I haven’t been waiting for you.”

“You were planning to sleep in that?” Vegeta looked her in the eye. “Or were you planning on sleeping with someone else?” He growled. No one else was going to take her. Like the mouse, she was his.

Bulma moved away from him and sat on the bed. She moved her hand around her, removing her bra. “If you don’t want someone to steal me, then come and take me.”

The prince pounced, straddling her stomach with a possessive snarl. She wanted slow, but after her words, he couldn’t control himself. A night of sensual sex had turned into a raunchy display of emotions. As he thrust into her, he could hear the sounds of the mattress breaking. He didn’t care. All he wanted to hear were her moans of pleasure as he kept thrusting inside.

“Vegeta…oh…Kami…Yes.” Bulma liked it rough, but she had never had it this rough before. She had lost all control of her body as the bedframe busted and they fell to the floor. The prince kept thrusting until she came hard against him. She moaned loudly as she felt herself be filled with his seed. Slowly, she looked up at him, he was grinning down at her. His lips had been against her neck most of the time they had sex, but he had only nipped her. It looked like he was going to get up, but Bulma grabbed his arm. “Can you stay tonight?”

The prince stared down at her. He had stayed with the mouse last night and had almost bit the banshee when they were going at it. But as she stared up at him like that, he couldn’t say no. “How about we switch rooms?”

Bulma giggled as he stood up, taking her from the room and to the guest room next door. He locked the door behind them, probably out of fear of her mother and placed her on the bed. She reached for him as he wrapped his arms around her. He was purring against her neck, lolling her to sleep.

Vegeta felt her back against his chest. What was he doing? This was dangerous territory. He felt like he should leave when he heard her do the same as the mouse. “Vegeta…mmm…” He kissed her neck, wanting to hear more. “Take me…”

The prince smirked. He really was better than he thought if he could get them both dreaming about him after the fact. He tucked his arm around the banshee and closed his eyes. Even after sex, she retained that floral aroma of hers. It really was a contrast to the sweet smell of the mouse. Bulma smelled of lavender, while Yamcha carried the scent of vanilla. Part of him wondered what the two would smell if he took them together, but that was pushing it. He knew that neither of them knew about the other… but that was bound to come out eventually.

To Be Continued…

 


	7. Chapter 7

Over a month went by and Vegeta was quite proud of himself. He had kept his liaisons between the two women a secret and neither of them seemed to know that he was the man that was taking both the mouse and the banshee.

Each night, he would rotate. One night he would fuck Bulma hard into the mattress, while the next night he would have a sensual romp with Yamcha. He couldn’t lose. Both of his sexual desires were quenched, there was nothing for him to complain about.

The only thing that bothered him was his need to claim them. As each day passed, he found that he was getting more possessive of the two of them, sometimes to the point of making his jaw hurt. Maybe it was time that he stopped going after them? Even as he thought that, he cringed. He growled to himself. He was already too far gone. He needed to take a break to clear his head.

The saiyan prince stalked off, knowing that the banshee’s father had a ship. He just needed to go away for a month, maybe two. When he came back, he would make his decision. Not that he was going to take them as mates; that would be laughable.

* * *

Yamcha woke up feeling sick to her stomach. Vegeta had been gone for a couple of weeks, so she was still trying to get used to being alone once more. It was pretty hard, she had gotten used to him coming into her room and taking her.

But that was the last thing she could think of now. She ran to the bathroom, making it to the toilet just in time. She couldn’t stop herself as she threw up. She tried to pull herself up, thinking she was finished, but it just kept coming. Did she eat something that didn’t agree with her?

Finally, after what felt like an hour, Yamcha stood up and stumbled out of the bathroom. She figured that there had to be something for her stomach downstairs.

But as soon as she got close to the kitchen, she had to beeline for the bathroom once more. The smells coming from the kitchen were so overpowering. It was like someone flipped a switch in her that made everything smell horrible, which led to her again getting sick.

Bulma came to knock on the door. She could hear Yamcha throwing up and felt bad for the fighter. She was having the opposite problem. She was starving. She had asked her mother to make a giant breakfast, but it wasn’t enough. So she was waiting for her pickled flavored ice cream to come in. She had some last night, but for some reason, she ate the entire tub, now she really wanted more of it. It sounded disgusting on paper, but she had ordered quite a few weird flavors…because for some reason, they all looked good. “Are you okay in there?”

Yamcha couldn’t talk. She could smell the air freshener in the other room. “Just get rid of that plug in!” Yamcha groaned.

“But it makes the house smell like cinnamon,” Bulma complained.

“Cinnamon my ass!” the fighter snapped, then gagged.

Bulma sighed then pulled out the air freshener. “I’ll see if we have any meds for you in the lab.”

“I think it’s food poisoning.” Everything came on so fast, so that had to be it.

The heiress thought about dinner the night before. Her mother had made it. That and there was nothing that the rest of them didn’t eat. “Maybe we should check you out in the lab?” This all felt bizarre, but she was able to get the fighter out of the bathroom, as long as she gave her a bucket.

Yamcha felt funny as she sat down. Her stomach had calmed down, so now she just felt very hungry. She turned to look at the heiress, only to find Bulma turning green. “It looks like you’ve got it too.”

Bulma sighed as they made it into the lab. She walked over to a machine and put her hand under one of the arms. A needle popped out, pricking her hand. She watched the needle go inside before switching it out with a new one for Yamcha. “Just let it prick you, it will give us a diagnosis in about 10 minutes.”

Yamcha walked over and winced as it pricked her finger. “Why did you make such a crazy contraption?” The fighter glared that the machine.

“I was hoping to get Goku over his fear of needles…but that didn’t work,” Bulma sighed.

“You really thought that a machine like this would have had Goku, the guy that cries when he sees a needle, comfortable? I thought you were supposed to be a genius, Bulma.” Yamcha sat down, staring at the heiress with a grumpy expression. Now she just wanted to go grab some food.

“You seem to be in a shitty mood,” Bulma snapped. This was odd, Yamcha never poked at her intelligence before. “At least, I’m not the weakest fighter.”

Yamcha glared back at her. “You know, at least I try!”

Bulma glared back at the fighter. “And what happens? You always fail. You should just give up already! Everyone thinks so!” Bulma was breathing hard as she continued to stare at Yamcha.

Yamcha began to back away. She looked down, feeling her eyes tear up. “So, that’s what you’ve always thought…?” She turned her back to Bulma, not giving the heiress time to say anything else. The fighter ran upstairs, locking her door behind her. She didn’t need this shit.

Before she knew what she was doing, she was tossing her clothes into a bag. She was still crying. She really was useless. She sobbed as she placed the bag over her shoulder. She wished that Vegeta was here. Even if the prince was a jerk, he could at least alleviate the tension she was carrying around. Then again, he could just see her as the chick he tricked into bed. It wasn’t like he had any feelings for her. It was nothing but sex between them and that was it.

Bulma knocked on the door. “Yamcha, please come out.” She sounded sorry, but the fighter didn’t budge. Yamcha only stared at the window. She could fly off from here. Then no one would have to deal with her useless self ever again.

Thinking it over one last time, Yamcha opened the window and flew off, leaving Bulma behind. When she did land, she found herself in the same wasteland that she met Goku and Bulma in. She sighed. There had to be a place for her to stay at. This way she wouldn’t be in the way.

Bulma paced. She didn’t mean to say those things. They just came out of her mouth because she was angry. She cursed herself after she got the door open. Of course, Yamcha would climb out the window.

The heiress didn’t know what to say. She knew she had messed up. Their emotions were high, so they went for each other’s throats. It had been like this since the saiyan prince left. Bulma had tried to find another man, but none could compare. Vegeta left her wanting more…so she took her anger out on Yamcha.

Deciding that it was best to go out and find the fighter, Bulma called Goku. Her oldest friend was able to place Yamcha’s Ki in seconds. “I’ll go get her,” Bulma said as she prepared to put down the phone.

“I’m surprised that Vegeta didn’t help you,” Goku said on the other end.

“Why would he do that? He’s not even on Earth right now,” Bulma stated.

Goku’s end went quiet. “I…I bet he’ll be back soon then,” Earth’s hero said nervously. “So, are you feeling okay?”

Bulma sighed. “I feel a little sick to my stomach, but not as sick as Yamcha was earlier.”

“Oh, good,” Goku said, before changing his tone. “I mean not good. You should find her.” Bulma rolled her eyes, then hung up. Goku was always a strange one.

The heiress ran to go grab a capsule car. It would take her an hour to find where Yamcha was, she just hoped that she wasn’t too late.

* * *

Yamcha sneered as she watched the capsule car pull up. She already knew who was behind the wheel. “Go away!” Who told her that she was out here?

Bulma got out of the car and grabbed onto Yamcha’s arm. “We need to go home.”

“This is my home,” Yamcha spat in her face. “You already made it clear that I’m unwanted!”

Bulma looked down. “I didn’t mean it.”

“Oh, please, you were just saying the thing that everyone else was already saying.” The fighter tried to pull her arm away from the heiress, but she was starting to feel another wave of nausea.

“Let’s get back to the house. I know that you feel like garbage now. Both of us feel weird.” Bulma sighed. “We didn’t even check what we had.”

Yamcha looked off to the side. “Fine, but I’m not going to make you happy. I just want to find out what I have. I still plan to move out.”

Bulma gave her a defeated look as they got back in the car. It was a quiet ride back to capsule corp. The heiress knew that she blew it. She should have never brought that up. Sure, she had heard Tien and Roshi bring up the word retirement when they referred to Yamcha, but that probably didn’t have to do with the fighter being useless. Tien wanted to settle down. Roshi, on the other hand, didn’t want Yamcha’s face to get mauled. “Look, I was wrong.”

The fighter kept her gaze out the window. How had it come to this? Bulma was her best friend and now they weren’t even talking. She didn’t know when it happened, but she started crying and continued to cry until they returned home.

Both of them were shocked to discover that the ship had returned. Vegeta was back. The saiyan prince was climbing out as they were getting out of the car. Both women stared at him with longing. The prince smirked. They had to have missed him. The question was, who got to go first?

As Vegeta was about to speak, Dr. Briefs came out of the house. The doctor had a joyous expression on his face. “I was wondering when you were getting back.”

“Dad, we can talk later.” Bulma could already sense what Vegeta was promising her. She just needed 15 minutes with the saiyan.

“But don’t you want to know your test results? I thought you would be excited,” Dr. Briefs began.

Bulma froze in place. She had almost forgotten about those. “Just read Yamcha’s for me.”

Yamcha glared at Bulma, if she didn’t feel nauseous, she would have smacked the heiress. “Go ahead and read Bulma’s out loud. It’s not like any of that is personal.”

Bulma stared back at the fighter then sighed. She just kept digging her hole deeper and deeper, didn’t she? “Fine, read mine too.”

The doctor chuckled. “I think I know why you two are so moody.” The man pulled up his paper. “Both of you are pregnant.”

“That’s nice…” Bulma froze then turned around. “Say that again.”

Yamcha was staring at the doctor…she didn’t just hear that right. Sure, they weren’t being that careful, but she couldn’t be pregnant with Vegeta’s child.

Dr. Briefs smiled. “Honey, you’re having a baby, as is Yamcha.”

Bulma looked at Yamcha only to find her friend staring at someone else. She followed the fighter’s gaze to the saiyan prince. The heiress shook her head. It couldn’t be. Vegeta wasn’t sleeping with both of them…was he?

Vegeta went pale at the news before going lightheaded and passing out.

Yamcha looked back at Bulma, seeing her friend in shock. “It…it just happened okay…” She didn’t like admitting this to the heiress. “We got closer, and before long…we were…”

Bulma shook her head again. “You and Vegeta…”

Yamcha nodded. “Yes…he came to me almost every night.”

Bulma looked down at the ground. “He came to me as well.”

Yamcha froze. “Then the father of your baby…”

“Is the same as yours.” The heiress walked over to find the saiyan prince coming to. “You have a lot of explaining to do!”

Yamcha backed away in fear. She had given herself to the saiyan prince, thinking that she was the only one. He had used her, taken her innocence, and now impregnated her. Now she had to compete with Bulma…there was no way that she could win against that.

The saiyan prince sighed. “You really don’t know anything about saiyans, do you?”

“I know Goku, but you’re nothing but a slime ball!” Bulma snapped. She couldn’t believe that she slept with this asshole.

“Every saiyan male takes two mates. It’s normal for our kind,” Vegeta began. Now that he knew that he was going to be a father, this changed things. His honor as a royal was overriding everything else. He knew what Kakarot’s harpy had been doing to the brat; he wouldn’t allow that to touch his bloodline.

“But Goku just has Chichi!” Bulma shrieked.

“For now,” Vegeta chuckled, pulling himself up. “But now that the two of you are knocked up, I suggest that you allow me to finish what I started.”

The heiress glared at him. “Like I’m letting you touch me again. You can forget being a part of my child’s life, too.” She stormed off into the house, leaving Yamcha and Vegeta alone.

The prince stared at the mouse, waiting for her to cave, but then he noticed something that burned him. She was crying. “Look, mouse…”

“Can it!” Yamcha pushed past him, but the prince grabbed her arm. “Let me go!”

Vegeta growled. “You think you can order me around!”

Yamcha didn’t spare him a glance. “You took everything from me…and back then I was glad to give it to you…now, I don’t ever want to see you again!”

The saiyan prince felt like he was roasting. The banshee being pissed at him was normal. She would calm down in a couple of days, maybe weeks… but the mouse was a different story. “We can talk about this…” He tensed up as her eyes stared up at him. Nothing but pure hatred was staring back at him. Those days of endless adoration were gone. He let her go, watching her storm into the house.

Vegeta sighed. It was going to take everything he had to get the two of them back.

To Be Continued…


	8. Chapter 8

Vegeta paced. It had been a month and he wasn’t getting anywhere with either of his potential mates. Bulma was starting to lighten up a bit, but the mouse was keeping her distance from him. Then there was the fact that he couldn’t find one without the other. They were leaning on each other for support rather than coming to him, which was nerve racking.

But today, he finally got the banshee to herself. Bulma had to work in the lab and his gravity room was broken. The heiress wouldn’t bring the mouse with her to do something so boring. “I’ll get this finished, so you can get back to what you were doing,” Bulma snapped as she walked over to the control panel.

Vegeta couldn’t help but watch her ass as she worked on the machine. “What are you eating?” He needed to know that his heir was getting proper care.

Bulma glared at him. “It’s a popsicle.” She sucked on the lemon ice pop, noticing what it was doing to the prince. She chuckled inwardly. She did want to torture him a little. So, she turned around, facing the prince. Slowly, she slid the popsicle in and out of her mouth, licking it like she would his cock.

The prince groaned as jealousy went through him. He really wanted to be that ice pop right now. He could only imagine what her lips would feel like on his growing member.

The heiress giggled. It seemed like she got his attention. “What’s wrong Vegeta? I thought you could handle anything?”

The prince couldn’t take it as he walked over to her. He pulled the popsicle out of her hand and stared at her. “If you want to suck something so bad, you can finish what you started.”

Bulma rolled her eyes. “I already told you, that’s not going to happen.” But as she said it, she could feel him pressing against her. He was fully hard and it had been so long. She tried to reason with herself. He did already get her pregnant, it wasn’t like he could do it again…but that meant that he was hurting Yamcha. “I told you no. We can’t hurt Yamcha.”

Vegeta chuckled. “Who says that I’m hurting either of you?” he whispered into her neck. “Having two mates is normal for my kind, all you have do is share.”

A moan fell from her lips as he dragged his teeth along her neck. “We…oh…we can’t…” She had almost forgotten how wonderful those lips felt against her skin. “Vegeta…”

“You’re mine, Bulma,” he whispered before he drove his teeth into her neck. He marked her as his, tasting her blood and skin as he moved to kiss her. Finally, he had one of his mates where he wanted her. He could feel her arms coming around him as he pushed his lips against hers. At the same time, he was letting his hormones do the rest. His mind was settling, informing him that this was his mate, but at the same time, his arousal was peaking. He was thinking of another way of claiming her.

Bulma moaned. Everything in her body felt on fire from the moment he bit her. A strange sensation filled her, attracting her to the prince like a lightning rod. Now that he had bitten her, she couldn’t help but feel as if she belonged to him. She already had feelings for the asshole; she didn’t sleep with him for a month and not develop anything.

His hands moved down her body, pulling her clothes away from her. She felt his tongue dragging itself down her neck and he chuckled. The taste of her skin was more vibrant that it had been before. He could feel her fingers weaving through his hair as she gave into her pleasure. His lips moved between her breasts and down her body, nipping at her stomach for a second. He almost marveled at the fact that he had created life. Growing in her body was only one of his heirs.

Bulma squealed as he began to taste her. She swore that he wouldn’t touch her again, but feeling his tongue moving inside of her was undoing her anger and frustration. She couldn’t stay mad at him anymore…this was part of him. Now that she was linked to him, she understood. “Vegeta…don’t stop…I…Oh.”

The prince stared up at her while sliding his tongue against her clit. He was still being hit by waves of need. She was already his, but he felt the need to make her say it. He pulled off of her clit, keeping his eyes on her. “Who do you belong to?” He moaned low in his throat. Her taste was making his head spin.

“You…only you…” she moaned as he stood up in front of her with a smirk. She felt his cock rubbing against her through his shorts. “I…can I try it…?”

Vegeta purred against her neck, watching as his mate got to her knees in front of him. She pulled down his pants, making his cock spring free from his shorts. Her tongue was on him quickly, tasting him like she had with the popsicle. He hissed, listening to her suck on him. The prince had missed this. He couldn’t be as rough as he wanted, mainly because he didn’t want to mess with the growing life inside of her.

Bulma moaned, pushing him to the back of her throat. She missed this…she missed him. The prince would still pursue Yamcha, but she was fine with that now. Hell, she could already see them as a family.

Vegeta smirked down at her, it was almost as if he could see what she was thinking. “That is a nice thought…mmm.” He groaned as her tongue slipped around the head. “If only…I could get the mouse…back…fuck.”

Bulma popped off. “Do you want me to talk to her?” She almost melted at the look of gratitude he gave her. “I take that as a yes.”

Vegeta pulled her up, then swiftly pushed himself inside. He held her against him, taking his time as he took her. This was all new to him. He really thought that he wouldn’t take either of these women as mates, and here he was with the banshee as his first taker. He thrust harder into her willing body, while thinking about how he would convince the mouse to come back to him. Bulma was swayed by her body’s needs, Yamcha wouldn’t be this easy. 

“Vegeta…oh, yes…more,” she moaned as her fingers made long scratches down his back. “Deeper…oh…I love you…” she moaned, feeling him move faster.

He growled as he licked at her neck. She was his. Completely his. “Mine,” he growled, losing himself inside of her as she clamped down on him. His body felt numb as he kissed her mark. It was finished. He would stay here with her, looking after his heir. He expected at least one boy to come out of this.

Bulma stared up at him, looking dazed. “You know, I’m an idiot.”

He grinned down at her. “Now where did you get that idea?”

“I fell into your trap so easily. I’m supposed to be smarter than this.” She felt him kissing at her neck once more. “Not that I regret it.” She let out a whimper as he traced the mark with his tongue. “But I don’t know if Yamcha is going to be up for this. I do understand the biology of it…even if it did take you marking me to do it.”

Vegeta pulled back. “The mouse is an emotional one. It will take her time.” He purred against her skin. “I just hope that the baby is still in there when it happens. It is one of my heirs.”

“Do all saiyans get carried away with having heirs?” Bulma couldn’t help but ask.

“We are warriors that go into the heat of battle. Life can be short, so having a group of offspring is ideal,” Vegeta explained. “Two mates ensure that the warrior won’t be forgotten. As you can see, it worked for my father. I had about 6 or 7 siblings, of which only myself and one brother survived…at least I think he’s alive.” Bulma looked like she was about to ask, but Vegeta continued. “It also worked for Kakarot’s father, as two of his children survived until Raditz came here.”

“So, you saw me was worthy to carry your line then?” Bulma asked, getting dressed. “Even though I was already touched by another man?”

“That’s also normal,” Vegeta stated. “Tradition states that it’s one virgin and one that has been touched by another.” Bulma looked intrigued. “It has to do with emotional bonds. An experienced female doesn’t need guidance nor does the male have to hold back during sex. A virgin, like Yamcha was, can be molded to my needs, especially the more emotional ones.”

“So that’s why the sex is completely different for the two of us.” Bulma had wondered why Vegeta was so gentle with the fighter. Now that she understood, it made a lot of sense. The heiress shifted the conversation, looking down at her stomach. She wasn’t showing yet, but she had questions. “What do you think it will be?”

“Who knows? That is a mystery for the ages,” Vegeta said, as pulled up his pants.

“At a certain month, we have a way to check. But in humans that is around 5 months,” Bulma answered.

Vegeta felt intrigued. “How long does it take for a human to give birth?”

“Around 9 months.” She saw his jaw drop. “What about it?”

“Saiyan’s usually have children at 6 months. You may want to call the harpy and see if you’re in for an early birth.” Bulma nodded, she would have to tell Yamcha this as well.

The heiress turned to leave, only for him to grab her arm. He twisted her around into a kiss before letting her leave. Bulma sighed. This was going to be an uphill battle with Yamcha. She already knew that her friend wasn’t going to be happy with her.

As she reached the house, she found the fighter sitting there with what looked like an ice cream sundae…only there was ketchup and mustard on it instead of chocolate syrup. “What are you eating?!”

“I don’t know, it just sounded good.” Yamcha laughed. “So, what did the jerk want?”

“The gravity room was broken.” Bulma didn’t even remember if she fixed it or not.

“That’s not surprising.” The fighter sighed, then noticed how uncomfortable the heiress looked. Her heart dropped. “You didn’t…” But she already knew the answer to that question.

“I…I couldn’t help it…” Bulma answered, getting a disappointed look from Yamcha. “He wants you too, you know.”

“And he’s not getting me. I have a responsibility to this child now. And I’m not going to let his father mess with him like he did me!” Yamcha growled.

“Him?” Bulma asked, wondering if she heard that right.

“I can sense his Ki. I know it’s a boy.” Yamcha prepared to stand up, only for the heiress to stop her. “What now?”

“Tell me what mine is?” Bulma asked, curious to know what was growing inside of her.

“You’ve already taken the man I want, so why would I help you?” Yamcha pulled away from her and started to walk off. She looked back, but only walked into the chest of the saiyan prince. “And look who it is, did you come to mock me too? Now that she’s yours, you can forget about touching me!” She was going to push by him, but his arms had wrapped around her. “Let go of me!”

Vegeta was still processing what she had said, a grin formed on his face as he let it soak in. He had a male heir; that was enough for him. “Hear me, out. You’ll understand if we talk this out.”

Yamcha glared at him. “I told you to keep your hands off of me.” She was surprised when he let go of her, his eyes looked kind of sad. “Your tricks won’t work on me!”

The prince sighed. “I’m not trying to trick you.”

“Let him explain,” Bulma said, backing up the prince.

“Why? He’s already got you. Why the hell would he want me, huh? That makes no sense and you know it!” She didn’t know when she started to cry, but her heart ached as she ran from the two of them. She didn’t want to hear their excuses. The fighter knew that he would pick Bulma over her from the beginning. There was nothing special about her to begin with. She didn’t need their pity.

As Yamcha sat in her room, she looked over at the phone. This would serve him right. She growled, dialing the first number that came to mind. “Hello?”

“How do you feel about a date?” she asked.

“Yamcha?” The voice became excited. “You really want to go out with me?”

“Yes, can you pick me up tomorrow night?” she asked, letting her anger control her actions. She would move on. That’s what she was supposed to do, right?

“Whatever, you want. We can go to dinner and a movie,” the man said happily.

“That sounds good. I’ll see you then,” Yamcha said, her mind imagining the torture that she was going to inflict on the prince. “Oh, and Tien?”

“Yes, Yamcha!” The triclops said sounding extremely happy.

“Make sure to be here early.” She made herself laugh. “I want to get out before it gets too crowded.”

“Sure, we could go to the beach,” the Z-fighter said.

“Good idea.” She put down the phone and headed towards her bed. Her plan was forming in her head. She couldn’t have Vegeta, so she would move on. Tien clearly wanted her, so she would give him the chance that the prince threw away. She wasn’t going to be second fiddle to Bulma, she didn’t know if she could live like that. Even as she thought that, her heart ached. She already had feelings for the jerk…she may have even loved him, but those days were done. Those feelings had been shattered and in her heart, she knew that it was impossible. Vegeta didn’t love her. He only wanted the child growing in her.

Tien was a better option. Eventually, she would have to feel something for him…wouldn’t she?

To Be Continued…


	9. Chapter 9

Vegeta growled. He didn’t like this. There had to be a way to get the mouse to see what he was trying to accomplish. He was pacing, as was Bulma, when Yamcha came downstairs.

The prince almost had to do a double take as he stared at the weakling. Her clothing was more revealing than he remembered.

“Hey, that’s my top,” Bulma stated, wondering what was going on. Yamcha never wanted to wear her clothes, especially something as revealing as that. The fighter’s breasts were almost popping out of it.

Vegeta on the other hand, was gaping at her. There had to be some drool hanging from the corner of his mouth. Was this her way of seducing him? If it was, the prince wasn’t going to complain.

Yamcha looked back at the two of them. “Hmm, really? Are you sure about that?” She grabbed her jacket. Tien was bound to be here any minute.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. Yamcha was planning to go out looking like that…the idea of another man staring at such beautiful skin brought a grimace to his face. If anyone was going to be admiring that flesh, it ought to be him. “What do you think you’re doing?” he growled. There was no way that she was running off with someone else while his son was growing inside of her.

Yamcha didn’t give him a second glance. “That isn’t your concern.”

“Yamcha, we need to talk about this,” the heiress began, only for the fighter to glare at her.

“I think we’re done with talking. Besides, this is what you two really wanted.” The fighter turned her back on them.

The doorbell rang, and Vegeta snarled. The prince could sense who their visitor was. The triclops was here. He could practically smell the bald man’s intentions through the door. The prince walked forward, grabbing Yamcha’s arm. The young woman glared back at him. “You will turn him away.” Vegeta growled.

Yamcha rolled her eyes, then tried to pull out of his iron grip, but failed. “You’re not the boss of me.”

“As long as my son is growing inside of you, you will not see another man,” the prince snapped.

“Well, you should have thought about that before you knocked me up,” Yamcha argued back, getting in the prince’s face.

Vegeta growled as he tried to pull her into a kiss, but she blocked him before weaseling out of his arms. “You belong to me,” he snapped as she walked to the door.

The fighter turned to look back at him. “I belong to no one.” With that, she exited the room. This was what those two needed. The two of them were always bringing up Tien, so why were they so pissed about her going out with him?

As she opened the door, she could see that Tien looked nervous. Her friend looked like he hadn’t sleep. Was he really this excited about going on a date with her? His eyes fell on her and his jaw dropped. “Yamcha?” The triclops couldn’t believe it. He had never seen her wear this kind of outfit.

She gave him a shaky grin. This felt so wrong, but she needed to get over the saiyan prince. That would take time. She wasn’t going to be his plaything. “So, where are we headed?” the fighter asked, feeling a pair of eyes on her back. Vegeta was watching her every move.

“Oh, there’s a new bar downtown. Did you want to go there?” Tien asked, clearly nervous on how this was going to go.

“That sounds fine,” she said, only to hear a snarl from behind her. She turned to glare at the prince. “What is your problem?!” She was so tired of how controlling he was being.

Bulma walked over, grabbing Vegeta’s tank top, but the saiyan stayed in place. “If you drink anything tonight, consider yourself dead,” the prince snarled.

Tien wondered what was going on, but Yamcha pushed them away from the door. She wasn’t planning on drinking anyway. Most bars had food and Tien wasn’t the kind of guy that would plan to get her drunk. “What’s with the asshole?”

“Don’t pay attention to him,” Yamcha said as they flew off. She didn’t want to talk about Vegeta right now. This was her own fault. If she had been a stronger person, then she would have been able to repel the prince’s advances. Instead, she fell for him.

Tien didn’t seem to care about anything else after that. He had already planned for the movie after they ate, then maybe afterward they could take a walk on the beach. The bald man wasn’t going to throw this opportunity away. He’d had a thing for Yamcha since they first met, but she had kept her distance. Which led to him giving up, but now he had a chance to have her. Hell, if he played his cards right, he could see if he could get into Yamcha’s pants tonight… but that would take a lot of work. He should probably take it slow.

They landed at the bar, finding it packed. There was a food menu, just like she thought there would be. It didn’t take long for them to get seated, but even as they were, Yamcha began to feel a little sick to her stomach. There were so many odd smells around her which were causing her gut to jumble around. Someone was smoking near them and she asked Tien to switch her seats, but that wasn’t helping. Maybe Vegeta was right about this place.

A waitress with almost cotton candy pink hair walked up to the table and began to ask about the two of them ordering. Before Yamcha could answer, Tien ordered for the two of them…including some drinks. “I think I’ll have a water.” Even if she wasn’t happy with Vegeta, she wouldn’t stoop that low.

Tien looked confused. “I thought you would want one after living with that asshole.”

Yamcha sighed. “Now is just not the time.” She really didn’t want to break the news to him. If Tien knew that she had given her virginity to the saiyan prince, he was bound to get angry. It would take a lot of convincing for her to get all of her friends to realize that Vegeta didn’t rape her.

“But he was giving you a hard time. I don’t know how you live with him,” Tien started.

“It’s not all bad. For the most part, I don’t really see him. He’s always busy training.” That wasn’t a lie. As of late, she hadn’t really been around the prince. Now if Tien asked her that about 2 months ago, she wouldn’t have been able to get away with that.

Their food came back and Yamcha couldn’t help but notice how much attention the waitress was giving her date. Tien didn’t seem to notice this woman, it looked like her nametag said Blanche, but she really couldn’t read it, was very interested in him. The fighter couldn’t deny that the triclops was a catch, but she couldn’t get too mad at the girl. It really wasn’t like she could really offer Tien anything. Hell, he had no idea that she was carrying Vegeta’s child.

The waitress topped off Tien’s beer more than once, from the look of it, this Blanche was trying to get her date drunk. “Why don’t you slow down a little,” Yamcha asked, knowing that things had gone too quiet for the two of them.

Tien shook his head, clearly buzzed. “But it’s on the house.”

Yamcha face palmed. She knew that this was a bad idea, and was wondering how she was going to get out of here. The waitress was practically hanging off of her friend, while she drank her water. She could already see Blanche smooth talking her drunk cohort.

Soon, she found that the woman had pulled Tien away from the table and over to the bar. Yamcha watched them talk. If he wasn’t so drunk, he would be all over the fighter, not this slut.

But strangely enough, she couldn’t get mad at him. He was still her friend…and from the way it looked, they would stay that way. Everyone had to be crazy to think that Tien really thought of her as a possible girlfriend.

Yamcha began to stand up to leave, when some random man walked over to her from the bar. “Hey, Beautiful.” She stared at him in terror. Her fear of men was returning. But at the same time, she was irritated. She just wanted to go home, but all she could do was back away in fear. “How about I get you a drink?” She shook her head as he put an arm around her shoulder. “I can see you’re a fighter, I bet we’ll create magic when our styles clash, if you know what I’m saying.”

Yamcha was starting to get dizzy. Her stomach was twisting violently as she felt a panic attack coming on. As he kept talking, her stomach was bending around in the worst way possible.

“Trust me, Doll. You can’t go wrong with the world champion. You’ve probably seen me on TV. Hercule Satan, the strongest man on Earth.” Yamcha probably would have laughed if she wasn’t so close to vomiting all over him. Finally, she couldn’t hold it back anymore and she ended up getting sick on his shirt.

Satan flinched away in disgust. “If I knew you were already that drunk, I wouldn’t have tried.”

Yamcha glared up at him. “Just listening to you talk was enough to make me sick.” She grabbed his beer and tossed it on him.

Just as she was about to storm out, Satan grabbed a beer from the bar and dumped it on her head. She gagged from the smell, then darted out of the bar. That first step of fresh air felt amazing, but she still couldn’t escape the horrendous odor.

She flew back to Capsule Corp., trying to keep her tears inside. She didn’t want the prince to seem them. He already thought that she was weak, the last thing she needed was his comments.

As she reached her home, she sighed. All she needed was a shower and maybe some ramen boiled in pickle juice. She opened the door, walked down the hall, and up the stairs. It was strange that no one was around, but she would take it.

Yamcha entered her room, looking for some new clothes, only to hear a snarl behind her. She tensed up, then turned around slowly. Vegeta looked livid. “You drank…didn’t you?!”

She started shaking, not because she was afraid of him, but because of the horrific trauma she had just witnessed. “No…this was tossed on me…”

Vegeta’s glare softened, but only for a second. “And why was that?” Seriously, what did the triclops do to her? She looked terrified for some reason. Her shaking was making him angry. Who had tried to mess with his mate?

“Because I vomited on this strange guy. That place smelled horrible,” she whined as tears finally fell from her eyes.

Vegeta snarled, walking up to her. “Where was the triclops?” Didn’t that idiot have a thing for his Mouse? Why would he leave her alone with those sharks?

“He got drunk…then ran off with the waitress…” She looked down. For some reason, she felt ashamed. “Everyone kept offering me beer and I stayed with water…until someone dumped this beer on me.” She covered her face with her hands. “Not only that, but the smoke was horrible. Every second I was there, I felt like I was going to vomit.” She cried into her hands. Yamcha knew that she shouldn’t be saying these things, at least not to Vegeta of all people.

The prince had had enough. If she wasn’t in tears, he would have surely left this place and doused those ruffians in flames. But now was not the time for that, the mouse needed to be comforted. He moved quickly, wrapping his arms around her. The prince rubbed her back, as she cried into his shoulder. The smell of the alcohol was burning his nose, but he could now tell that it wasn’t coming from her breath, so he knew that his heir was safe. Quietly, he picked her up, carrying her like she was a bride to the shower. He leaned down to kiss her, but she blocked him.

“I just threw up.” Yamcha was starting to think that she was dreaming or something. There was no way that Vegeta would really listen to what she was saying. The saiyan prince didn’t care.

Vegeta nodded, taking her to the sink. “Wash out your mouth,” he said, setting her on the counter. She could hear the water running, and whimpered. She longed to get this horrible smell off of her.

The fighter decided that she might as well get this nasty taste out of her mouth and began to use the mint flavored mouthwash. It burned a little, but it got rid of that foul aftertaste.

The prince walked over to her, removing his tank top. Her own shirt came off with ease, followed by her bra. She stood off of the counter, only to feel his hands steadying her. Yamcha yearned to feel those strong hands against her. This dream was fine by her. Her pants fell the floor, as did his shorts.

Once more, he picked her up like she was his bride and took her into the shower. Once the spray hit her, she moaned. The water was warmer than she expected, but it wasn’t too hot. Her eyes opened as she watched the prince grab the shampoo. Her arms came around him as he began to wash her hair. “Vegeta…” she whispered his name as his fingers slid through her hair.

The prince watched his mouse as the shampoo washed out of her hair. He reached for the soap, wanting to get the rest of the foul beer smell off of her, only for her to lean up and kiss him. The prince groaned, taking control of the kiss in seconds. He longed to push her against the walls of the shower and take her, but he was moving slow for a reason. She was a mouse after all, a predator like him was likely to scare her off.

Yamcha whimpered as he pulled away from the kiss, then proceeded to wash her off. As, the alcohol smell went down the drain, she moved herself against the wall of the shower. This was her dream, she could get whatever she wanted, right? “Can we?”

Vegeta grinned, then moved to pin her against the wall. “You want to be mine?” His eyes scanned her neck, looking for the perfect spot. He had found it once before, when they were making love. Now he just needed to finish what he started.

She felt dazed, bringing her hands up so that she could pull the prince’s head against hers. “I love you,” Yamcha said breathlessly.

The prince groaned low in his throat as he kissed down the side of her face. He nibbled on her ear, gaining him a moan from the mouse, before dragging his lips down to the crook of her neck. He ran his tongue over the spot he liked more than once, getting a good taste of her skin. “You’re mine, Yamcha,” the prince said, driving his teeth into her neck. Her blood filled his mouth and he listened to her as she cried out. Finally, she was truly his.

Yamcha’s arms came around the prince holding him close as he bit down. It hurt, but that wasn’t right. This was a dream. She was sure it was a dream. But as the pain began to calm and she came to, she realized that his fangs were in her neck. The fighter would have kicked him, but instead, she felt a sense of relief, among other things.

The prince pulled back up, licking the spot clean before looking down into her eyes. The mouse was staring up at him with need. “Finally, you’re my mate,” Vegeta said with a grin.

Yamcha only stared up at him before deciding that she didn’t care anymore. “I…I need you.”

Vegeta smirked as he leaned down. He kissed her while planning to show her what she had been missing.

To Be Continued…


	10. Chapter 10

Yamcha stared around her room. Something was odd as she woke up. What had happened the night before? She touched the side of her neck, feeling a scab of some sort. Did some kind of animal bite her?

She tried to turn over, but found that she couldn’t move. She saw that an arm was around her, and thought back to her date. Did she bring Tien back here? She panicked as she thought about her choices from the night before. She didn’t drink anything, did she? Was she already a horrible parent?

The fighter heard a yawn against her neck and tensed up, she really didn’t want to face Tien right now. She could only imagine what Vegeta would think of her. The prince was going to be livid if he knew she had been drinking. Tears began to form in her eyes, what if he tried to take away the baby?

“Why are you crying?” Yamcha stopped as she heard the prince’s voice. The hand loosened on her waist and she turned over slowly, discovering that the man in her bed was the saiyan prince.

“Vegeta…why are you…?” she began only for him to pull her into a kiss. Her eyes went wide, then closed as she felt his hands massaging her back. The prince moved down to her neck, licking the scab.

“I went a little too deep when I made that.” Vegeta chuckled. “But nevertheless, you are mine.” He purred against her neck.

“I don’t understand.” She was still very confused. “You have Bulma.”

The prince nodded, but kept her close. “I’ve tried to explain it to you, but you’ve been keeping your distance from me.” He kissed her nose. “My kind take more than one mate. It’s essential for every male to do so.”

“Why?” She didn’t know why, but she felt more comfortable with the idea now. Was it because of what happened the night before?

“Males of my kind make a lot of testosterone. If I had only one mate, I would end up crushing their hips.” He could see fear in her eyes, he touched the side of her face. “You know that once I get going, I can take you for a long time, can I not?”

“So, you need to divvy out the pleasure…or kill one of us?” She cuddled closer to him without thinking.

“Then of course there are emotional needs. Both of you fill different needs that I have. Bulma is the one that takes my anger and frustrations well, you’re the one that I can go slow with. I can show you the things I know and you will learn from them. With our children, Bulma will be the one dealing with the punishments, while you’ll be the one that’s more nurturing.” He purred into her neck. “It’s a balancing act that my kind have used for centuries.”

Yamcha felt his tongue against the mark and whimpered. “So, I didn’t drink last night?” She was still worried about that.

Vegeta pulled up from her neck and stared into her eyes. “It was not on your breath, so no. You probably passed out from the blood loss, which was my doing.” He purred as he moved his face forward as they cuddled against each other. “You’ve been marked as mine, can you accept that you will have to share me with Bulma?”

The fighter felt herself melting as she stared into those eyes. “Vegeta…” His fingers were still massaging her lower back sensually. “I…oh…I can do that,” she whimpered.

The prince smirked as her hands moved up his chest. “Does my mouse want something?” He could smell it on her already. For starting off as a virgin, her appetite for sex was rather large, not that he was going to complain about that.

Yamcha pulled the prince into a kiss then squealed as he turned her onto her back. He rolled on top of her, deepening the kiss as he slipped his morning wood against her womanhood. He felt her legs go around his waist and purred as he pulled away from the kiss. He was grinning down at her. “Vegeta…my Vegeta,” she started as he impaled her on his large member.

The prince chuckled as they made love. Finally, he had won.

* * *

 

Bulma hadn’t see Vegeta the night before, but she was in good spirits when she overheard some sounds coming from the bathroom. It looked like they were going to be one big happy family. The tabloids would have a field day, but that wasn’t going to bother her. She had more than enough money to sustain all of them.

The heiress looked down at her stomach, thinking of the child within. Suddenly, she was afraid. What would happen if everyone died? The androids would take over like they did in the timeline those two young men came from. She already knew that in the future, both Vegeta and Yamcha were dead. Both of those boys said nothing about her though. Was she alive somewhere with her child? What about the boy that Yamcha was carrying? Did it survive the horrors of the future?

As she pondered all of those things, she didn’t notice that she wasn’t alone. “Bulma?” The heiress looked over to find Yamcha standing there with a bite mark on her neck. The fighter looked embarrassed. “I think we need to talk.”

Bulma nodded. “I think you’re right.” She looked around. “Where’d Vegeta go?”

“He’s leaving us to talk this out. Besides, he is behind on his training. All of the grief I put him through has distracted him,” the fighter said sitting down. She shook her head. “I never thought in a million years that I would fall for a man like him.”

Bulma giggled. “Neither did I…I figured that it would be a quick fling, but here we are.”

“Are you really comfortable with sharing him?” Yamcha asked. She knew that her friend wasn’t the sharing type.

Bulma smiled. “I wasn’t at first, but now that I understand him more, I can see why he’s like this. His biology calls for it.”

The fighter laughed. “Yeah, after he spent an entire morning with me once and I think he almost cracked my hips there,” Yamcha said. She looked at what Bulma was staring at. “So, should we do separate nurseries or not?”

Bulma laughed. “I don’t know. We have plenty of space so they can have their own rooms, but at the same time, I feel that they would be closer if they shared.” The heiress sighed. “Then again, if mine is a girl, I think that Vegeta wouldn’t approve of having pink in the same room as his son.”

Yamcha shook her head. “I think yours is a boy, too.” She watched the heiress drop her cup. “It’s Ki is similar to my boy. I only figured out that mine was a boy because his Ki is closer to what a male has.”

“So, we could do a nursery in blue,” Bulma said, going through the magazine. She was imagining what a boy of hers would look like. Hopefully, that widow’s peak of his didn’t get passed down. “Should we do trucks, trains, and planes or animals?”

The fighter thought it over. “Why not do rocket ships?” The heiress looked at her. “What? Their father isn’t human. It would be kind of funny to do their room with a space theme.”

Bulma thought it over. “Then we can do their play room like a jungle. It would really fit with them being saiyan.”

The two of them went over colors and furniture for the rest of the afternoon, before Bulma placed the order. There would be couple of contractors here within the next couple of weeks to do what they wished. They were sure that Vegeta would like the changes…and if he didn’t he was going to have to live with it.

The two women didn’t notice as the prince walked in. He was covered in sweat, but smirked as he found them sitting together. It looked like they were eating some sandwiches while they talked. The two of them looked excited. “What are you two planning?” He looked down at the plans and grinned. “This is pretty interesting, so they’re going to share then?”

“Until they get to a certain age, it would probably be wise,” Bulma said, looking up high chairs.

“Once puberty hits, they’ll probably want their own space,” Yamcha agreed.

Vegeta looked over the plans. If the banshee was having a girl, he couldn’t see her agreeing to this much blue. He smirked. “I take it that they are both boys then.”

The fighter nodded. “At least, that’s what I get from their Ki’s.” She was thinking about what her son would look like. “We may have to be careful with them though.”

“Why would you say that?” Bulma said in panic.

“Calm down, I don’t mean their health. I just mean that we should have a plan for if they have a tail or not,” Yamcha stated, crossing her arms over her chest. “I mean, having two boys the same age with a full moon around would be troublesome if they had their tails.”

The heiress nodded in agreement. “So, we can have them removed at birth if they are born with them.” They noted how offended their mate looked, but the women only giggled. “Come on, Vegeta, you know that we have to do it this way or else they will destroy the city.”

He grumbled under his breath, but then changed the subject. “Have you considered names?” They could talk about tails some other time, but right now, he would prefer to talk about what his warriors would be called. He was thinking up some saiyan names as Bulma answered his question.

“Trunks.” Yamcha stared at the heiress in confusion. “What? It’s a family name.”

Vegeta growled, he wasn’t liking where this was going. That was nowhere close to a saiyan’s name. He turned to the mouse. “What about you? Have you thought up a name?” He was hoping that she said no, but again he was wrong.

“Tasseo.” She noted his glare and laughed. “It belonged to my father. Besides, I like the idea of both of our son’s names starting with the same letter. It makes them sound like twins.”

Bulma giggled. “I like that too.” She started to put a small X on the walls above the cribs in their blueprint. “We can have some custom letters made so that their names are above their cribs.”

“You mean if we can’t tell them apart,” Yamcha laughed. “I mean, black is a pretty dominate color.”

Bulma giggled. “Yeah, and I bet that they’ll have his eyes.” She pointed to Vegeta who was pouting over the names his sons would bare.

“I’m more worried about his attitude,” the fighter teased. “We only need one arrogant jerk around here. I would prefer that my son isn’t that conceited.”

“They are saiyan princes, the pride comes with the title,” he snapped at the two of them. Then stormed off to train.

“It looks like he’s mad with us,” Yamcha said, as she heard the gravity room start to hum.

Bulma giggled. “Let him stew for a while, he’ll come around. Then he can name the next one.” She still felt worried though. “Yamcha, do you think that we’ll survive the androids?”

The fighter gave her a sad smile. “Things are different from that timeline. Goku is still alive and we know what we’re facing. I think we have a better chance than we did.” She looked out at the gravity room. “I know that he’s really close to getting to that form. He just needs one more push.”

Bulma nodded, thinking of ways to adjust the machine. “I guess I can add more gravity to it.”

“I don’t think that’s what he needs,” Yamcha stated. “When Goku was able to do it, it was because someone he cared about was killed in front of him. Vegeta just has to care about something that much.”

Bulma thought it over then had an idea pop into her head. “I think I have an idea.”

Yamcha leaned in. “Let me hear it.”

The heiress sighed. “How comfortable are you with me?” She asked her friend.

Yamcha stared at Bulma, then smiled. “I would say very…why?”

“Tomorrow night should work,” Bulma said with a grin as she leaned into her friend and whispered the plan. Yamcha’s eyes went wide as she felt a twinge inside of her. “What do you think?” The heiress asked.

“Do you think he will like that?” the fighter asked.

Bulma chuckled. “Yamcha, he’s a man. Our prince won’t be able to resist.”

To Be Continued…


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Bulma and Yamcha are going to do something pretty dark at the beginning of this chapter. I just want to clarify that doing something like that for a joke, is a bit wrong and I do not condone you scaring someone like that.

Vegeta growled as he worked up a sweat. He had been working his ass off for almost a year now and he had seen no progress. Sure, he was stronger, but the super saiyan form was out of his reach.

The saiyan sighed as he walked over and grabbed himself a bottle of water. He had to hand it to Bulma, the idea of a mini fringe in here was genius. Not having to go out to the house to get something to drink or eat cut down on distractions. And going into the house had plenty of distractions. Between Bulma and Yamcha, he had his hands full. It made him wonder what it would be like when the boys were here.

He grinned to himself. The fact that he got two male heirs on the first try had him in good spirits, even if he wasn’t fond of those names. He figured that he would either get used to them or the women would change their minds. He was really hoping on the latter, but knowing his banshee, she wouldn’t budge.

There was a beeping from the computer system and he moved over to turn it off quickly. The noise was annoying, but it didn’t mean that the gravity room would be destroyed that easily. No, this alert was most likely for the house, which really wasn’t his concern. As he turned it off, he couldn’t help but catch the conversation that was taking place.

“Bulma…it hurts.” Vegeta listened to the mouse whimper in pain.

He could hear his other mate moving around. “I can’t believe you fell down the stairs.” Vegeta felt his heart drop. If that was the case…then the baby…his heir. “I should take you to the hospital.”

“I…I can’t…” Yamcha sounded like she was in tears.

“If we don’t go, both of you could die,” Bulma said as it got quiet. “Yamcha, wake up dammit!”

The prince was frozen for only a second as he ran out of the gravity room. He could make another heir quite easily, but he couldn’t replace the mouse. The dragonballs wouldn’t work on her this time. They had already brought her back once. He raced out onto the lawn and into the house. He would drag the mouse to the doctor even if it killed him. Hell, there was still a chance that he could save both if he tried.

He didn’t notice that he was going upstairs at all. He was too focused on getting to his mate. The prince slammed the door open then stopped in place. Yamcha was sitting on the edge of the bed in her underwear, but she wasn’t the only one. Bulma was next to her. “I told you that would get him in here.”

Yamcha sighed. “Did we have to make it mine?” She didn’t like deceiving Vegeta like that, but it did work.

“Are you trying to say that you told me that information…to get me here to fuck you?!” he snarled, walking forward. He was going to show them. They weren’t going to walk for a week. As he walked forward, he noticed that something was off. The mouse was grinning up at him. He stopped in his tracks. Something else was up. It had to be. His mouse was never this confident. “What are you looking at?” he growled.

Yamcha giggled before standing up and walking to the prince. She touched the side of his face. “You know, Vegeta, blond really is your color.”

The prince felt confused as she turned his head, forcing him to look in the mirror. His eyes went wide as he stared at himself. He had done it. He was a super saiyan. The prince kept wondering how…until he felt something at his feet. Vegeta stared down to find both Yamcha and Bulma on their knees. Seconds later, they were pulling his shorts down.

“We don’t know about saiyans…” Bulma started.

“But here on Earth, a relationship like ours only has one conclusion,” Yamcha finished, taking ahold of him.

Vegeta stared down as one of his mates stroked him a couple of times. Then his eyes went wide as both woman leaned into his manhood, taking small licks at the head. He groaned. He wasn’t expecting this. Not by a long shot. In saiyan society, it was usually normal for all of them to share a room and a bed…Vegeta just didn’t think that either of them would be up for that yet. His hand moved to the back of their heads, holding them in place as they licked at him. Bulma’s tongue was moving down his shaft, while Yamcha’s was swirling around the head.

A grin came to his face as he stared down at them. “So, you like sharing me, then?” he said, only to groan as Bulma lapped at his balls.

Yamcha grabbed onto the prince’s shaft, pumping him a couple times before she deep throated him. She hadn’t really done this before, but Bulma told her what to do. It was hard to keep herself from gagging. It hit the back of her throat making her moan. She could feel his hand on the top of her head. The fighter looked up, locking eyes with the prince. For once, it looked like he had lost what he was going to say. She grinned, sliding her tongue against the back of his dick. He hissed, adding to her newfound pleasure.

Bulma sucked on one of his balls, then looked over at Yamcha. It looked like her friend was actually enjoying sucking on the prince’s cock. The heiress giggled, as she put her arms around the fighter’s chest. Bulma had never done anything like this to another woman, but now she could try it out. Her hands moved around, groping the fighter’s breasts through her bra.

Yamcha moaned sending vibrations up Vegeta’s throbbing length. She couldn’t hold back as Bulma rubbed her breasts. She could feel her bra being pulled down, exposing her breasts as the heiress touched them. She could feel Bulma kissing at her neck as she bobbed her head on the large member in her mouth.

Vegeta stared down at the display before him. He never thought he would see either of them like this. He believed that the mouse was too timid to try deep throating him like this…he was a little puzzled by how much she was enjoying it. Had he been treating her too gently all this time? His eyes closed as pleasure surrounded him.

The heiress looked up, finding the prince in a state of bliss. This is what they wanted. She pulled back from Yamcha’s neck, watching as the fighter pulled the prince back from the back of her throat before licking the tip. Both women looked up at the prince, waiting for him to open his eyes and give them the pleasure that they desired.

Vegeta’s eyes looked down, finding his mates staring at him with need. He groaned, then motioned for both of them to get on the bed. The two of them moved quickly, sitting on the edge of the bed in anticipation. He strode over, ripping both of their panties off. He could clearly smell the arousal waiting for him. He groaned low in his throat as he settled himself in front of the heiress. Bulma let out a loud moan as he began to lick at her folds, dipping his tongue deep inside of her from time to time.

Meanwhile, his fingers had moved over to Yamcha. He pushed in more than one, earning him a needy whimper. He worked his fingers slowly, then faster, making her moan his name as her fingers twisted in the bed sheets.

The heiress on the other hand, had her hands on the top of his head. He grinned, it was almost as if she was trying to hold him in place. He hummed against her clit, making Bulma cry out.

The prince thought about switching as Yamcha moved away from his hand. He stared at her in confusion as she moved over to Bulma. The fighter began to play with her breasts like she had before. The prince watched as Yamcha locked lips with Bulma. He smirked as he began to drive his tongue into the heiress’s womanhood once more. The site in front of him was driving him insane. He was imagining what he was going to do next as he stood up. He smirked as he lined up with the heiress’s womanhood, then pushed in. He heard Bulma moan into Yamcha’s mouth as he began to thrust. “Mouse, let her taste you.” He groaned as he pressed himself in all the way.

The fighter looked down at Bulma, who was in a state of bliss. Yamcha felt a little embarrassed as she did what the prince asked. She didn’t expect for Bulma to do what Vegeta wanted, but she gasped a second later as the heiress’s tongue moved against her clit. The fighter moaned, only for her breast to be fondled by her mate. She stared at Vegeta as the prince thrust hard into Bulma. She couldn’t help it as she leaned forward, letting him kiss her for the first time since the day before. His lips moved against hers roughly as he squeezed her breasts.

The heiress kept her tongue moving for only a second. She couldn’t hold it in any more. “Vegeta…oh…oh…yes…yes…Vegeta!” She came feeling his cock deep inside of her as she clenched down on him. He thrust in her a couple of times before pulling out.

Bulma then watched as the prince pulled Yamcha forward. She was in a daze as she kept her eyes on the two of them. The prince was standing while holding the fighter in place. Vegeta was thrusting up into Yamcha, but it wasn’t to the same effect that he had been doing her.

The fighter kept her arms wrapped around the prince’s neck as he moved deep inside of her. “Vegeta…oh…”

The prince chuckled as he kept going. He was close to the end and he could already feel her tightening up. “Cum for me, Mouse,” he ordered.

Yamcha moaned, ridding him as he picked up speed. “Vegeta…oh…my…my Prince!” Her world shook as she felt him tense up. She could feel his seed spilling inside of her. Her eyes looked at him in a daze as he set her on the bed.

Vegeta was grinning to himself. When he first got here, he couldn’t have imagined that these two would have been his choices for mates. The prince moved into the middle of the bed, laying on his back as both of his mates moved to his sides. Bulma was on his right, while Yamcha was on his left. He let out a purr as they cuddled into him. His eyes went to a nearby clock. It was pretty late out. They both looked exhausted. He could hear the banshee fall into sleep before the mouse did.

The prince smirked to himself as he leaned down, kissing each of their foreheads. He really was a lucky man.

* * *

 

1 year later…

Goku sighed as he landed with his son and Krillin. He still didn’t know what to expect. Which one did Vegeta end up choosing? It had to be hard on the other one.

But as he stared at Bulma and Yamcha, he couldn’t help but feel like something was off. Before he could ask anything, his son and Krillin were running forward.

Goku looked over, finding Tien. The bald man looked pissed for some reason. Earth’s hero couldn’t help but wonder if that had to do with Yamcha having a child with Vegeta or if Vegeta had chosen Yamcha.

“What’s with the babies?” Krillin couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Bulma was holding a baby boy in her arms. His purple hair was sticking out at the sides. His eyes shifted over to Yamcha and he was just as shocked. The fighter also had a baby in her arms and it looked like it was the same age as the one Bulma had.

“Did you two get together?” Gohan asked innocently.

This made all of the men’s ears perk up. Bulma giggled. “No.”

Goku walked forward. “I bet they’re Vegeta’s. Isn’t that right Tasseo, Trunks.” He could feel everyone’s eyes on him as he slipped up.

“Goku! That was a surprise!” Bulma snapped.

Yamcha stared at Earth’s hero. “How did you know their names?”

Goku backed up as Vegeta landed behind him. “I would like to know that too, Kakarot.”

Goku jumped then turned to face Vegeta. “Well…it’s…how do I explain this?” He was trying to think it over as Piccolo came in, but the Namekian wasn’t alone. The two boys from the future were there as well. “I didn’t think you two were coming back.”

“Like I’m going to miss a chance to bash in some robots,” the one with the black hair quipped.

The purple haired one rolled his eyes. “If you could bash them open, why didn’t you do that in our time?”

“Tasseo, Trunks, don’t start arguing,” Piccolo said, then froze as he realized his mistake.

Vegeta tensed up, looking over both of the boys from the future, then back to his sons. He smirked. It looked like he had nothing to worry about. The prince turned back to his mates. “Go back home.”

Bulma, who had just put Trunks down to see the future version of her son, glared at him. “We want to watch the fight. Besides, I want to get a good look at my son.”

Vegeta rolled his eyes as Yamcha started to move towards Tasseo as well. “Don’t even plan on fighting!”

Yamcha glared at the prince. “I don’t see what your problem is.”

Vegeta growled. “You’re with child.” He could sense his third child growing within the mouse. His eyes turned back to the banshee. “This place will get messy.” He pointed to the younger versions of his sons. “You’re placing my heirs in harm’s way.”

“Mom was right,” the Trunks from the future said, turning to his brother. “You do take after our dad.”

Vegeta sighed as Yamcha gave the older Tasseo a hug then moved to scoop up her son. “We will see you at home then.” The prince nodded at her as Bulma walked past him to grab Trunks.

“I just wanted to watch some action,” Bulma sighed.

Vegeta moved over kissing each of their foreheads before looking down at the city. “Let’s get going!”

Goku watched as Bulma and Yamcha left. He was still confused. Which one was Vegeta’s wife? He flew faster, catching up with the prince. “So, Bulma and Yamcha, huh?”

Vegeta stared at Kakarot. “What do you want, Kakarot?”

Goku looked at the prince. “Which one is your mate?”

The prince chuckled. “Both.” He could see Kakarot’s mouth hanging open. “Don’t tell me that you know nothing about the art of sharing?”

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ends this series. I do have plans for a sequel, but it will be a while till Sharing is Caring comes out. That one will have Goku taking his second mate and the hilarity of Chichi having to learn to share her husband. Until then, thanks for reading. I had way too much fun creating this. Yamcha has become one of my favorites to write for and getting to use him as a girl was a fun twist to things.

**Author's Note:**

> This will update every Sunday


End file.
